Inuyasha: The Picture to Another World
by Sizzlefriz
Summary: A sacred jewel shard is placed inside of Kagome's body. Now, a purple sword, strange clothes, and after a strange sleeping encounter with Inuyasha, a picture that has a copy of everyone. To top it all off they meet another demon who is seeking revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye Inuyasha, I'll be back in 3 days," Kagome said while sitting on the edge of the Bone Eaters well that leads to her family's shrine in her own time period as Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara waited at the edge of the trees. Inuyasha just stood there in front of her, his silver hair blowing, his face set into a thoughtful expression, his golden eyes starring into Kagome's brown ones as she prepared to leave.  
"Don't be late this time, we still need to find Naraku remember?" Inuyasha said in his no-nonsense voice.  
"Fine, fine. See you in a few days," Kagome said as she jumped into the well, 500 years into the future.  
"Inuyasha come on, we should head back to the village for the night," Miroku said matter-of-factly.  
"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll just sleep here for the night," Inuyasha said as he sat leaning against the well.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I don't need a roof over my head when I sleep unlike you weak humans."  
"Okay then, goodnight Inuyasha," Sango said as they walked towards the village without him.

"Mom, grandpa, Sota, I'm home," Kagome announced while walking into the kitchen and setting down her backpack," Where are they?" Kagome thought as she walked to the fridge and picked up a note from grandpa saying they were on vacation in Hawaii and wouldn't be back for a few days.  
"Oh well better get ready for bed. I wonder what Inuyasha is doing," Kagome said aloud as she pulled on her pajamas and sat on her bed," Probably off visiting Kikyo," Kagome added as an after thought. Kagome pulled the bed covers up to her chin and the last thing she said before falling asleep was," Goodnight Inuyasha."

"I cant sleep," Inuyasha muttered to himself not realizing he never could when she wasn't here," Might as well go see what Kagome is doing. So she doesn't get hurt like with the, flesh eating mask incident." With that he quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching, murmured," Here I come," and jumped into the well. Ending up at the bottom of the well in Kagome's era, Inuyasha pounced like a dog and jumped out of the well, ran out of the shrine, and sprinted towards Kagome's house. Reaching a tree to Kagome's bedroom he climbed up, slid open her window, and silently stepped inside. As he stood there he remembered that tonight was the night of the new moon and that he would be human(considering he is only a half-demon) He groaned as his dog ears disappeared and his hair turned black as a raven as he thought," Oh great." He glanced over at the sleeping Kagome and noticed that she was smiling. He smiled himself and wondered what she was dreaming about. Not long after that he remembered that on one of there "adventures" he secretly found a special powder that let you go into peoples dreams and actually be apart of them. But of course its difficult because in order to do this you have to be in the persons dream at that moment and... Well the other part Inuyasha had no idea what to do.  
"Well I do want to know what she is smiling about but, would she wake up while I'm trying to figure out how to use it? Would she try to kill me for trying to pry into her dream? How in the world do I know if I'm even in her dream anyway?" Inuyasha thought finally deciding against it. With that he sat down on her bed next to her still form and closed his eyes, finally getting to sleep.

"Huh? What, oh it's the middle of the night. Better go back to sleep but why was I dreaming about, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked suddenly, seeing Inuyasha lying next to her.  
"Hey Kagome, you smell nice," Inuyasha said, yawning.  
"What are you doing here? What are you doing in my bed?" Kagome asked, a little afraid of the answer.  
"Sorry I couldn't sleep and I was sitting up last time I checked but, you were smiling in your sleep." Inuyasha answered while looking out the window, hoping for the sun to come up so he could be full demon again.  
"Oh well, Inuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome said suddenly for Inuyasha had pulled her into a deep hug, looked her straight in the eye and said,  
"I love you Kagome."  
"R-r-r-really?" Kagome asked nervously.  
"I always have," Inuyasha said leaning in towards her.  
Kagome's heart skipped a beat, her eyes welled up in tears and she leaned in towards Inuyasha and...  
"What? Was it all a dream but, ahhh! Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Kagome said quickly while thinking," Am I still dreaming? Why is he sleeping next to me?"  
"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured with his eyes closed.  
"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome said softly.  
"Kagome, I'm sorry for making you cry."  
"What, I'm not crying, are you still asleep?" Kagome asked a little irritated.  
"Kagome, did the spider heads hurt you?"  
"Oh, I know, he's dreaming about when he first showed me his human form," Kagome thought.  
"Oh well, wake up Inuyasha," kagome said.  
Inuyasha blinked a few times then looked up at Kagome.  
"I remember something," Inuyasha said, looking directly at Kagome.  
"What," kagome asked impatiently.  
"That day Kikyo's ashes were stolen." Inuyasha said.  
"You do well then why did you try to kiss me," Kagome said angrily," I know you were imagining that I was Kikyo weren't you."  
"No, its not, Kagome its not like that and I told you that then and I'm telling you that now," Inuyasha said defiantly.  
"Save it for some other time, right now why are you here?" kagome asked.  
"I couldn't sleep and another Noah mask could come and take the jewel shard while your here again," Inuyasha muttered.  
"Whatever, what were you doing laying next to me in my bed?" Kagome asked accusingly.  
"When I fell asleep I was sitting up. Must have fallen over afterward," Inuyasha said defensively.  
"Ok well since you are here you can go to school today if your staying, see how hard it is since you always complain that I'm late," Kagome said," If you are we better get ready, first by finding you something to wear."  
"Can't be as hard as defeating Naraku so your on," Inuyasha said confidently," What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"  
"Well the fact your wearing clothes from the feudal era might raise some suspicion," Kagome answered sarcastically," You can wear grandpas clothes, I'll pin them up so that they will fit and you'll have to wear shoes, and what are we going to do with your hair?"  
"My hair? Shoes?"  
"Yes come on."  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lead him into her grandfather's room and straight into the closet. Quickly she found some loose fitting Levi jeans and a long sleeved white button up t-shirt with gym shoes and handed them to Inuyasha saying, "Here put these on, I'll be right back in a few minutes after I get dressed."  
"How the heck do I use these?" Inuyasha thought while looking at the buttons on the shirt.  
"Inuyasha I'm back and why didn't you button up your shirt?" Kagome asked.  
"Well tell me how and I'll do it," Inuyasha retorted while feeling frustrated. Kagome sighed.  
"Let me do it, any idea how we are going to cover up those dog ears?"  
"No clue," Inuyasha stated.  
"Maybe you can wear a handkerchief, which one do you like better, this red one or this green one?" Kagome asked, holding them both up so Inuyasha could see.  
"I don't care."  
"Red defiantly,"  
Kagome said as she handed it to him to put on.  
"Wait we should brush you hair first."

"I wonder why Inuyasha didn't come," Sango said the next morning.  
"Probably got a lot on his mind. Besides, at least no body got hurt to much in the demon's stomach," Miroku said.  
"Yes bu, it bothers me how the Shikon jewel shard was transforming Inuyasha when he put it in Tetsugia," Sango replied.  
"Luckily we had Kagome there to purify it," Miroku said.  
"Yes very."

"OOOOOOWWWWWWW!"  
"Do you ever brush your hair?" Kagome asked irritated as she pulled out another knot.  
"Shut up! OW, will you stop that?"  
"Fine, fine, sheesh," Kagome said as she grabbed the handkerchief and covered his dog ears with it.  
"Whatever, when do we leave?" Inuyasha asked, fiddling with the handkerchief.  
"Leave it alone," Kagome snapped.  
"Humph, just tell me when we leave," Inuyasha muttered under his breath.  
"We leave in 15 minutes, so if you want to talk or take a nap go ahead."  
"I ain't tired," Inuyasha retorted.  
"Okay then what do you want to talk about," Kagome asked.  
'What's school like? How am I supposed to act," Inuyasha said a look of complete boredom on his face.  
"Just stay by me and you'll be okay. Also don't pick a fight with anyone," Kagome said on a serious note.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Are your feet all better?" Inuyasha asked guiltily.  
"Fine, what were you dreaming about last night? You said my name." Kagome asked.  
"I don't remember," Inuyasha said quickly, looking away from Kagome.  
"If so why won't you look me in the eye? I think you were dreaming about the spider heads," Kagome said.  
"How do you know?"  
"So you do remember what you were dreaming about?"  
" Maybe, but, you were smiling in your sleep," Inuyasha said defensively," What were you dreaming about?"  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yeah."  
"I was dreaming about you."  
"Me, but, what were you smiling about?"  
"I didn't know I was smiling. You know how I woke up with you sleeping next to me this morning?"  
"Yeah," Inuyasha said with wide eyes.  
"Well you said, hey Kagome you smell nice, then I said what are you doing because you pulled me into a hug, looked me straight in the eye and said..."  
"Said what?"  
"Uhhh..."  
"Kagome, what did I say after that?"  
"Okay, okay. You said I love you Kagome."  
Inuyasha stared with a bewildered expression on his face. His mouth wide open, his eyes wide.  
"It's just a dream," Kagome said disappointedly.  
Inuyasha continued to stare as he asked," What did I do after that?"  
"What do you mean," Kagome answered quickly.  
"I mean in a dream somebody doesn't just say I love you and doesn't do anything," Inuyasha said," So what did I do?"  
"Nothing, nothing," Kagome said nervously.  
"Kagome tell me," Inuyasha demanded," Or do you want me to guess?"  
"No don't guess! Nothing bad happened!"  
"So something did happen?"  
"Maybe, well, sorta," Kagome replied," Oh look at the time? Well better get going, come on."  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and led him out the front door to her bike.  
"So you got a new one," Inuyasha muttered.  
"Yeah after you broke my other one," Kagome replied," Hop on, we got to get going or we'll be late."  
"Okay, okay," Inuyasha said as he crouched on the little bit of seat exposed.  
"Let's go," Kagome announced as she peddled towards school as quick as possible.

"Sango, there have been reports that in a nearby village normally good hardworking people have been found stealing with vacant eyes and a blank expression. Some of the villagers have tried to follow but then the next night they are found stealing as well," Miroku said as he, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara sat in Kaede's hut.  
"You think it has something to do with Naraku?" Sango questioned curiously.  
"I think that its possible but only slightly," Miroku replied.  
"In that case we should go find Inuyasha. He should be glad to have a lead," Sango announced while grabbing her giant boomerang and saying," He looked pretty depressed when Naraku got away."  
"Yes but I think he'll be happier seeing Kagome more," Shippo proclaimed, half expecting Inuyasha to pop up and hit him.  
"Perhaps, but either way we should get going," Miroku said while grabbing his staff and walking out the door," Let's head out."

The bell rang as Inuyasha and Kagome ran into the classroom.  
"Sorry I'm late, I brought a friend, hope that's ok," Kagome said, out of breath.  
""Fine take your seats, but what's your name," the teacher asked Inuyasha.  
"His names Inuyasha," Kagome said cutting him off," Come on."  
Kagome lead Inuyasha to the back of the room and sat down, having Inuyasha sit down next to her.  
An hour later they walked out of the math class as Inuyasha murmured with a blank expression," So many numbers."  
"Hey Kagome," Hojo said eagerly as he ran towards them.  
"Whose he," Inuyasha asked suspiciously.  
Kagome ignored him and said," Hey Hojo."  
"Your feeling better, that's good. Whose he," Hojo asked as he noticed Inuyasha standing next to her.  
"Hojo this is Inuyasha," Kagome answered, pointing next to her.  
"Hojo?" Inuyasha thought," Is he related to the Hojo back home?"  
"Inuyasha what are you staring at;" Kagome questioned him.  
"Nothing," Inuyasha answered quickly.  
"We should go to lunch, bye Hojo," Kagome said turning away.  
"Kagome wait," Hojo said as he grabbed her wrist," Kagome, I'm in love with you. But since it appears that you are with him I'll leave you alone," Hojo said as he walked away sadly.  
"Inuyasha what do you think your doing," Kagome said, glaring at him as he stuck his tongue out at Hojo.  
"Humph, you never told me about him," Inuyasha muttered as he put his tongue back in his mouth.  
"Do you need to know everything about my life," Kagome snapped.  
"Yes, now can we go to lunch? I'm starving," Inuyasha said as he walked down the hall.  
"Wrong way," Kagome murmured as she walked the other direction.  
"I knew that," Inuyasha growled stubbornly as he ran after her.

"Sango did you find him yet," Miroku questioned.  
"No, neither has Shippo or Kirara. I think he ran after Kagome," Sango replied.  
"Probably. We should wait for them, so until they get back what do ya wanna do?"  
"Miroku lets go to the river, the village has to many temptations for you," Sango said," We can catch some fish or watch the clouds."  
"Okay," Miroku said while thinking," Thats what I wanted to do."  
/

"Wow! This stuffs great," Inuyasha announced while wolfing down French fries.  
"Inuyasha you're eating to fast, you're going to hurt yourself," Kagome said nervously.  
A few minutes later a group of girls walked out of the lunch line and whispered to themselves," Whose he? He's cute!" No he's adorable," as they pointed towards Inuyasha.  
"Mind if we sit her?" Sheen asked as her, Akari, and Maya sat across from Inuyasha at the lunch table.  
Inuyasha looked up, wiped his mouth, and leaned sideways and asked Kagome," Who are they?"  
"Sheen, Akari, Maya. They think you're cute," Kagome said half bitterly, half amused.  
"So what's your name?" Sheen asked Inuyasha as she got up and sat on the other side of him, completely ignoring Kagome.  
"Inuyasha," Inuyasha said feeling confused.  
Sheen took a moment to think then smiled a little to warmly, revealing all of her perfectly white teeth as she pushed her flaming red hair behind her ear.  
"Inuyasha, why don't you ditch her and come with me," Sheen said as she grabbed his hand.  
Inuyasha looked from her, to his hand, then to Kagome whose face was in total shock.  
"Sorry, I'm with Kagome," Inuyasha said simply, emphasizing the word with.  
Seeing the look on Sheen's face Kagome stuttered," Not like that," but before Kagome could say another word Inuyasha quickly whispered in her ear," Just play along."  
"Well if you're with her than kiss her," Sheen said as her friends nodded.  
"WHAT!!," Inuyasha and Kagome gasped in unison.  
"I knew it! If you don' kiss that means your not really together and that means Inuyasha is free to come with me," Sheen said triumphantly as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand again and tried to lead him away.  
That sent a surge of fury running through Kagome, and got her started up.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she tried to conceal her anger," Come here."  
Inuyasha came back over quickly and said quietly so only Kagome could hear," You got a plan?"  
"Yes, but in order for it to work you have to act like its really happening," Kagome whispered back.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just play along."  
"I'm waiting, I don't have all day you know," Sheen growled impatiently.  
"Okay, okay," Kagome said while she sat down.  
As soon as Inuyasha sat down Kagome placed one hand on either side of his face and leaned his head towards hers.  
"What's Kagome playing at," Inuyasha thought as he allowed his face to be pushed towards hers.  
"Is Kagome going to actually kiss me," Inuyasha wondered, his eyes as wide as saucer pans.  
When there faces got close enough Kagome shifted his so that he was kissing her cheek and her his, her hands disguising this perfectly.  
"Akari, Maya, we're outta here," Sheen said angrily, stomping away with her friends closely behind.  
After they had all left Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart and Inuyasha said sarcastically," That was your big plan," then eagerly returned to his fries.  
"What, did you wanna kiss me," Kagome questioned then wiped her mouth with her sleeve.  
"You only kissed me on the cheek," Inuyasha said while his face fell and he thought," Does she hate me that much?"  
"What's with the disappointed face? Did you really want to kiss me? Cause I'll kiss you for real if you want," Kagome teased, but meaning every word.  
"Wouldn't make a difference to me," Inuyasha said stubbornly while thinking," Does she mean that?"

"So when do you think they will be back," Sango asked Miroku as they lay next to each other close to the river, watching the clouds blow by.  
"Who knows? Lets just enjoy the time together, to relax I mean," Miroku replied while reaching for Sango's hand and holding it.  
"Ok, were did Shippo and Kirara go," Sango asked while turning to face him.  
"There with Kaede, preparing dinner," Miroku explained as he turned to face Sango.  
"Miroku?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you think we'll find Naraku in time?" Sango asked sadly.  
"In time for what?"  
"In time for you not to die," Sango said suddenly with tears in her eyes.  
"You mean my wind tunnel don't you? Is that why you've been so quiet?" Miroku asked while pulling Sango into a hug," Don't worry we'll sort this out."  
"Ok Miroku," Sango whispered while thinking," Normally he would have made a move on me. What's gotten into him?"  
"Sango?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't fret. For I will not be leaving anytime soon. We will destroy Naraku and rid of this wind tunnel."  
"Miroku," Sango murmured.  
"Don't be afraid."

On the way home from school Kagome said," Liar."  
"What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked angrily, turning to face her backside on the bike.  
"Liar, if I kissed you, it would make a difference."  
"You wish," Inuyasha lied, avoiding any eye contact.  
Arriving at the house Kagome put the bike away, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.  
"Would you like to test that theory," Kagome said challengingly.  
"What do you mean," Inuyasha asked curiously, while sitting in the middle of Kagome's bed.  
"I mean," Kagome began, sitting next to him," If it didn't mean anything you would have just kissed me to get it over with."  
"So you think, that I think, that it means something to me? And that's why I didn't kiss you?" Inuyasha asked, as he began to feel confused.  
"Sorta."  
"Sorta?"  
"It could just mean that you felt so disgusted that you didn't want to," Kagome said, trailing off.  
Inuyasha sat there and thought," Why would she think that for a minute that I was disgusted with her?"  
"What are you thinking about?" Kagome asked then said suddenly," What am I to you?"  
"Quit interrogating me!"  
"Well I just wanna know what I am to you! Am I just some shard detector? Some girl that follows you around?"  
"You know darn well that ain't true!" Inuyasha said, looking Kagome directly in the eye and causing her to sigh deeply.  
"Inuyasha, we better get going soon, Sango and Miroku must be wondering were you are."  
/

"Huh?" Sango said as she woke up next to Miroku beneath the moonlight sky.  
"Oh Sango your awake, that's good," Miroku said.  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"A few hours," Miroku replied and seeing the look on Sango's face he quickly added," Don't worry, I didn't pull anything."  
Sango relaxed and suddenly stood up.  
"Something wrong Sango?" Miroku asked lazily.  
"We're being watched," Sango announced while grabbing her Hieurikots and thrusting it skillfully towards the trees facing them, cutting them down in its path then quickly returning to Sango.  
"Shippo, how long have you and Kirara been sitting there?" Sango asked nervously.  
"For a few hours now. We were making sure you were safe," Shippo answered as he and Kirara ran to them.  
"Save Sango from what?" Miroku asked while standing himself up.  
"Safe from you."  
"But I didn't pull anything," Miroku said defensively.  
"That's what surprises me. At first I began to think that you knew I was there but then I thought you probably would have done it anyway," Shippo said.  
"What's your point Shippo," Miroku questioned.  
"I think your in love with Sango," Shippo said then started chanting," MIROKU LOVES SANGO! MIROKU LOVES SANGO!"  
Sango blushed and Miroku looked down at his feet.  
"Maybe we should head back to the village," Sango said while still standing.  
"Yes maybe Inuyasha and Kagome are back by now," Miroku said, recovering quickly from the embarrassment.  
"Good, let's go," Shippo said eagerly.

"Kagome what did you mean earlier by do you wanna test that theory," Inuyasha pestered," What test?"  
"What do you think I meant?"  
"Uhh," Inuyasha mumbled while fiddling with his thumbs.  
"Let me guess, you think I meant kiss you and see your reaction?," Kagome said while smiling," Well your right."  
"Huh," Inuyasha said while looking up nervously and asked quietly," Did you mean it?"  
"What kiss you and see your reaction? Before I answer can I ask you a question?"  
Inuyasha nodded.  
"Have you had experience in the I love you dreams we discussed earlier?" Kagome asked.  
Inuyasha averted her eyes and remembered one with Kagome. This must have shown in his eyes for Kagome said  
,"I bet I know who it is."  
"You do?" Inuyasha said nervously.  
"Yes, Kikyo."

Naraku paced the length of the long woods that he had encased in his barrier and thought frustrated," Why wasn't Inuyasha overcome by the jewel fragment? Must have been that girl, Kagome." Naraku stopped pacing then grinned evilly," Well Kikyo can wait, first the girl must be killed." With that Naraku walked back to his barrier to start planning.

Sesshomaru walked through a long field of tall grass with Rin and Jaken trailing behind him.  
"Were are you Naraku," Sesshomaru thought," You can't hide forever."  
"Lord Sesshomaru, were are we going?" Rin asked him as she quickly ran over to him and tried to keep up with his long strides.  
"Rin, don't pester Lord Sesshomaru! He does not care for your annoying questions," Jaken said angrily.  
Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken then said to Sesshomaru," What will happen after you defeat Naraku, Lord Sesshomaru? If I was him I'd be cowering in fear in one of his barriers far away from you! He is no match for you my Lord!"  
"That's it," Sesshomaru said stopping," Naraku, I have you now."

/

"You avoided my question earlier, did you mean you were gonna do that test thing," Inuyasha said impatiently as Kagome fetched his fire-rat kimono.  
"Why are you so worked up about that? Look I won't kiss you, happy? Now can we just drop it?," Kagome asked irritated while taking off the necklace of the Shikon jewel shard and setting it on the desk.  
"Kagome, look," Inuyasha said, pointing to the shard that was turning black with evil and malice.  
"Wow, I guess I shouldn't set this thing down," Kagome said while grabbing the tiny glass bottle that encased the shard.  
"Kagome it isn't purifying!"  
"Hold on, I'll take it out," Kagome announced then shook the bottle upside-down and caught the shard in her palm then made a fist with that hand. She then opened it back up to see if the shard was purifying.  
"I guess either Naraku's power is increasing or mine is decreasing."  
"Kagome I have an idea," Inuyasha murmured while grabbing the now empty bottle.  
"What is it?"  
"You need to se the shard."  
"What?"  
"You need to use the shard." Inuyasha repeated.  
"Why not Miroku, Sango, or you use it"Kagome questioned knowing very well the reason.  
"Back inside the demon, the shard almost overpowered me. But then you purified it and because of that we all got out with our lives. Keeping it inside this bottle won't work anymore. And if it goes inside someone else it will possess them. Maybe you might even be safer for when we fight Naraku." Inuyasha finished.  
"I'll let you get changed out of those school clothes," Kagome murmured while leaving the room and gathering some food to put in her backpack.  
"Should I use the sacred jewel shard," Kagome wondered," But everyone that gets involved with the sacred jewel becomes sad. We have to talk to Kaede."  
After Inuyasha got changed Kagome went back in and said," Let's go. We need to ask Kaede about this."

"Have Kagome use the jewel shard?" Kaede asked as Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha, and Kagome sat in her hut.  
Inuyasha explained everything that he had explained to Kagome in her room.  
"I see. Kagome is this true?" Kaede asked.  
Kagome nodded, still holding the shard.  
"Well then ye best be on ye's guard. For this means either Naraku's powers are growing or your priestess powers are weakening," Kaede announced," But the shard would not possess ye Kagome but think about what the jewel has done to other people in demons alike."  
"I think it would be a good idea. You could watch over yourself in battle, not that we mind protecting you just that it would make it easier on everybody." Sango said, agreeing with Inuyasha for once.  
"I'm not helpless you know! I've protected you guys before to," Kagome said defiantly.  
"We know and are grateful. Still though it wouldn't hurt to try," Miroku said.

/

"Alright, if you guys think it will work, I will use the shard. Come on Inuyasha," Kagome announced while standing up then walking through the doorway and saying," If something happens tome you will need to take the shard out."  
Inuyasha shrugged then headed after her. They walked to the sacred tree in the forest were they first met and Kagome stood in front of it then asked," Are you sure you want me to do this? You heard Kaede."  
"Yeah but you also heard Miroku, it won't hurt to try," Inuyasha replied.  
"Ok, here goes nothing," Kagome said.  
Kagome took a deep breathe, then placed the shard to her chest and let it sink into her body from were it first was until she first came to the feudal era. After about half a second Inuyasha heard the sound of a heart beating as Kagome rose into the air, her hair flying, her eyes glowing, her clothes disappearing to be replaced by a charcoal black pair of loose pants and a short-sleeved dark red shirt. A sheathed sword appeared at her waist and a bow-n-arrow in her hand. She unsheathed her sword and in wonder watched the purple colored blade shine like crystal. Sheathing the sword Kagome looked at her bow-n-arrow which was sleek and flawless and her arrows thin but just as flawless and strong. Inuyasha watched in amazement as Kagome floated back to the ground slowly.  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked nervously while walking cautiously to were she stood.  
Her eyes turned back to there dark brown and the only thing blowing her hair was the wind.  
"Inuyasha, can you take out your sword? I want to see something," Kagome said while unsheathing her own again.  
"Why," Inuyasha asked then saying suddenly," Do you plan to try your sword against me?"  
"I just want to see if it can last against the Tetsugia," Kagome answered as she squared her shoulders and held the sword out in front of her with both hands," I'm ready. Come at me."  
Inuyasha looked shocked but quickly was overcome by his curiosity and said," Lets see how long that hunk of metal can last!"  
Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsugia which automatically transformed into the shape of the fang that it was made from his father and ran it full force against Kagome's still gleaming sword. Kagome surprisingly stood her ground with sparks of all colors flying from were the swords were colliding. Relying on the sword and the shard's strength, Kagome sent Inuyasha flying into the air and landing at least 50 feet away into the ground. She quickly sheathed her sword and ran to Inuyasha shouting," Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I wasn't trying to, not on purpose!"  
Reaching him she knelt down and whispered," Did the sword hurt you?"  
Quickly getting to his feet Inuyasha retorted stubbornly," No crummy sword is going to hurt me! But it looks like its strong enough to protect you without me."  
"Inuyasha, if it wasn't for the Shikon jewel shard I wouldn't even have that sword to defeat you with," Kagome said.  
"You didn't defeat me! I was only going easy on you so you wouldn't get hurt! Besides if I had used the wind scar that sword would be a dust heap on the ground," Inuyasha said defensively then positioned himself and said stiffly," Back away and draw your sword once more."  
Kagome back well over 20 feet away and unsheathed her sword for the third time then waited.  
"Come at me," Inuyasha shouted.  
Kagome sighed then jumped higher into the air then normally possible for a human, thanks to the jewel shard, towards Inuyasha with the sword above her head.  
"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha shouted as he raised his sword high into the air and brought it down with as much force as he could muster. Causing the mass of power to be hurled towards Kagome who was still in midair. Kagome felt a shiver run through the sword and into her hands, then Kagome knew what to do. She hit the attack's effect with her sword as hard as she could and amazingly cut through it. She quickly returned her sword to it's scabbard, pushed off what was left of the wind scar, flipped through air (which she also normally couldn't do) and landed on her feet back-to-back of Inuyasha. The remains of the wind scar fading into thin air.  
Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome.

"You deflected the wind scar," Inuyasha said," You could have seriously hurt me. How did you do that?"  
"I honestly do not know," Kagome answered," We should head back."  
A few minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha were close to Kaede's house and Inuyasha asked," What happened to your old clothes?"  
"What, you don't like my new ones?" Kagome questioned.  
"No, I just-"  
"Well I don't know the answer to that question either." Kagome said.  
A few minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha walked back into Kaede's hut and everyone gasped.  
"Kagome, what has happened to ye's clothes? And ye are glowing brightly from the light of the shard of the Shikon jewel!" Kaede exclaimed in shock.  
Inuyasha explained everything that had happened after he and Kagome had left.  
"I see, Kagome, may I see ye blade and bow?" Kaede asked.  
Kagome unsheathed her sword and handed both the sword and her bow to Kaede.  
Kaede reached for the sword and was pushed back by a thin but strong barrier that seemed to erupt from the hilt of the sword were Kagome still had her hand placed.  
"The sword has rejected Kaede," Miroku said in silent wonder.  
Kaede reached for the bow and once again was pushed back.  
"Inuyasha, come and try," Kaede said calmly.  
"If it rejected you it more than likely reject me," Inuyasha said matter-of-factly.  
Inuyasha reached for the sword in Kagome's outstretched hand. He quickly grabbed it in his hand and lifted it into the air.  
"What does this mean you old hag?" Inuyasha asked.  
A split second later the normally gleaming purple sword turned dark red and flew from Inuyasha's hand and straight back to Kagome's then turning purple again.  
"It means either one of two things, that other half-demons besides Inuyasha can use the sword or only Inuyasha and Kagome can," Kaede finished.  
"But Naraku is a half-demon," Kagome thought to herself.  
"So you're saying some other half-demon might be able to use this thing?" Inuyasha questioned curiously.  
"Aye, Kagome keep the sword close to ye." Kaede answered.  
"I think it's time to turn in for the night so we can check out that village that we discussed earlier," Miroku announced.  
Everybody nodded and filed out of the hut and into another one.  
After blankets and pillows were brought out Sango asked," Miroku, do you think Kaede didn't tell us something? Maybe about the sword and how it turned red? Her eyes seemed unfocused."  
Miroku laid down the beddings and it was only then that he realized that Sango was whispering so he lowered his voice also.  
"Don't worry; we'll discuss this in the morning. Right now we should sleep." Miroku answered.  
Soon after that Kagome was asleep far from Miroku and Sango with her sword lying on her chest with her arms folded over it.  
"How the heck did Kagome beat my wind scar?" Inuyasha thought as he sat next to Kagome and looking down on her. Having a sudden idea he stood up and made a grab for the sword but realizing her hands were wrapped around it her cursed silently," How am I going to get the stupid sword away from her if she is holding it like a small child?"  
Inuyasha reached down to grab it again. Suddenly hand shot up and grabbed his then pulled him down towards her, laying him where the sword had been. The sword was in the hand that wasn't pinning Inuyasha to the still unconscious Kagome who then sliced at his heart.

/

"Kagome wake up," Inuyasha hissed," Are you trying to kill me?"  
Inuyasha looked down at his chest were kagome had striked him and gasped in surprise. Where the sword had hit him there was no wound, only a photograph that Inuyasha picked up in his hand.  
"A picture of Kagome and Kikyo," Inuyasha thought as he tucked it inside his shirt and tried to pull Kagome off of him. Failing, he gave up and focused on sleeping and waking up before anyone else. He fell asleep quickly to Kagome's scent.

Inuyasha woke up a few hours later with Kagome still pinning him to her with one hand and the other holding the sword which now rested on the ground.  
"Kagome wake up," Inuyasha whispered so he wouldn't wake up Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara.  
Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked down, opened her mouth to scream in shock, and had her mouth covered by Inuyasha's hand as he said," Let go of me and I'll explain!"  
Kagome quickly released him and shoved him off of her then Kagome put her sword away saying," Happy? Now why were you on top of me?"  
Inuyasha told her everything but left out what the picture was of.  
"Sorry about that but, can I see the picture?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha took it out of his jacket and handed it to her.  
"Why the heck did this appear," Inuyasha questioned curiously while reaching for the picture to take it back.  
"Hold on," Kagome said as she looked closer at the picture and gasped," Inuyasha, there breathing!"  
"What? Can they talk or come out of the picture?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I don't know, lets see." Kagome replied said then whispered something to the miniature Kikyo and Kagome. Suddenly both of them opened there eyes and looked at Kagome then said," Drop the picture, and we will come out."  
Kagome carefully laid them on the ground and backed up. A haze of smoke appeared hiding the picture from view and when it cleared up Kikyo and Kagome stood next to the real Kagome. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.  
"Err, Kagome?" Inuyasha said nervously.  
"Yes?" both Kagome's answered.  
"Why is Kikyo wearing the clothes you normally wear and that Kagome wearing Kikyo's?" Inuyasha questioned while thinking," They really do look like each other in those clothes."  
"What are you staring at," the fake Kagome asked with hands on her hips," Miroku, Sango!" she suddenly exclaimed, noticing they had gotten up and were standing side by side. She ran over and hugged them tightly.  
"Ka-Kagome," Sango said nervously.  
"Ch-choking not breathing," Miroku gasped out.  
"Oops, sorry," fake Kagome apologized as she hugged Sango separately then let go of her and throwing herself into Miroku's arms and kissed him.  
Miroku pushed her off just as Inuyasha started running towards them.  
"STOP! This isn't normal! What's going on? Why is there 2 Kagome's? Why did one of them kiss me? Why is Kikyo here? Why is Kikyo wearing Kagome's normal clothes and one Kagome wearing Kikyo's?" Miroku shouted flustered then went back to Sango's side who had her mouth open in a mixture of shock and anger.  
Tears poured down her cheeks as she ran outside.  
"SANGO!" Miroku yelled, running after her.  
"Kagome? Why did you," Inuyasha trailed off.  
Fake Kagome went over to Kikyo and in another haze off smoke and they both appeared wearing there normal clothes.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha," fake Kagome said," Do you want a kiss to?"  
Fake Kagome walked towards him but before she could do anything the real Kagome jumped in between them with her bow-n-arrow pointed towards her.  
"Kiss him and the only thing that will remind us that you were here will be Kikyo!" Kagome growled while glaring at her copy angrily," How dare you cause Sango pain!"  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said becoming confused.  
Another puff of smoke and fake Kagome was wearing Kagome's current clothes and was holding an exact copy of Kagome's bow pointed towards her.

/

"Miroku, I got the food and I still have money left over. Are you finished filling up the water bottles?" Sango asked as she approached Miroku beside the river.  
"Yes, I believe so." Miroku answered.  
"Sango! Miroku! Down there Kirara," Shippo shouted and Kirara flew to the ground and transformed back into a kitten after Shippo had jumped off.  
"Shippo? Where's Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.  
"Kagome and Inuyasha got into a big fight," Shippo answered," Kagome went home and now Inuyasha is going after her."  
"What's it about this time," Miroku asked haggardly.  
Shippo told them everything from the point were Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen down the hill to were Kagome and Inuyasha had left.  
"Anything else? If I know Inuyasha it was more than the fact that he hadn't figured out that it was the copy and not Kagome. Did he say something else?" Sango asked.  
"Yes, he said the copy Kikyo had said to give the picture to the real Kikyo," Shippo answered as he picked out an apple from Sango's basket of food and eagerly bit into it.  
"We going to let Inuyasha take care of this one?" Sango questioned Miroku.  
"I think that's a good idea." Miroku agreed while nodding.

Kagome climbed out of the bone eaters well in her own era and ran into her house then straight to her room. She collapsed onto her bed.  
"I guess I over reacted a bit," Kagome thought," I'll go back and apologize after a short nap."  
A moment later Kagome was sleeping peacefully.

"Why did Kagome get that mad? Was it because I said that we needed to find Kikyo?" Inuyasha thought to himself as he silently opened the window to Kagome's room and stepped inside. Glancing over he saw that Kagome was asleep and he wordlessly cursed. But then he remembered the powder again that allowed you to go into people's dreams and be apart of them. He once again cursed himself for not figuring out how to use it and made a mental note to ask Myoga about it later.  
"Might as well wake her up so she can apologize to me," Inuyasha muttered to himself as he hovered over her.  
Inuyasha bent down till he was eye level with Kagome's sleeping form.  
"Koga,"Kagome mumbled with her eyes closed.  
"What?" Inuyasha thought in disbelief," She's dreaming about him? Why I outta-"  
"Inuyasha, leave Koga alone," Kagome murmured," Leave him alone, Inuyasha! GO BACK TO KIKYO!"  
Inuyasha looked taken aback and for a split second he forgot that Kagome was asleep, but he came to his senses quickly.  
"Did, did she just say to go back to Kikyo?" Inuyasha thought angrily.  
Kagome yawned and slowly opened her eyes. Before Kagome could see anything though, Inuyasha hid under the bed. Kagome stretched and yawed again.  
"I think I'm gonna go take a bath," Kagome said as she laid her clothes, bow, and sheathed sword on the floor," I need to get my towel out from under the bed though."  
Kagome reached a hand under the bed to grab the towel and Inuyasha panicked.  
"Oh never mind. I'll get my towel afterwards," Kagome sighed as she withdrew her hand and walked out of the room.  
Inuyasha realized he had been holding his breath so he quickly took a few lungfuls of air and allowed himself a few moments to relax.  
"Better get outta here before Kagome comes back," Inuyasha thought as he started crawling out from under the bed.  
"SOAP IN MY EYE!" Kagome shouted, causing Inuyasha to hide back under the bed while Kagome ran into the room with her eyes closed.  
Kagome quickly reached under the bed and grabbed the sleeve of Inuyasha's robe of the fire rat. He quickly took off his jacket, letting Kagome take it.  
She rubbed her eye then dried off without looking at her 'towel', stuffed it back under the bed, got dressed into her school uniform, packed her clothes and sword from the shard into her backpack, then ran out of the room towards the bone eaters well.  
A few moments later Inuyasha got out from underneath the bed and put back on his robe.  
"It smells like her now," Inuyasha noticed and after taking in her scent, he jumped out of the window after her.  
/

"Where is Kagome? She should have been back by now!" Shippo complained as he, Kirara, Miroku, and Sango sat next to the well.  
A second later a yellow bag was thrown up and Kagome shouted up from the bottom," I'm here!"  
"Kagome!" everybody shouted at the same time as Kirara meowed.  
Kagome hopped out of the well and onto the ground next to them.  
"Where's Kaede? I need to gather some medicinal herbs." Kagome questioned.  
"She's in the village. You stay here in case Inuyasha comes and we'll go get her." Sango said, eyeing Shippo.  
"I thought he was going after her," Shippo muttered defensively.  
"We'll be right back Kagome," Miroku assured then they all left with Shippo dragging behind.  
After they were all gone, a twister appeared out of no where and came to a stop in front of Kagome.  
"Hey Kagome, long time no see," Koga said as he grabbed her hands in his own.  
"Hello Koga,"Kagome said politely," What are you doing here?"  
Before Koga could answer, Inuyasha burst out of the well and in between them.  
"You just can't take a hint can you? Stay away from her you puny wolf!" Inuyasha growled at Koga.  
Koga ignored him as he sniffed the air then snarled at him," Mangy mutt! Why is Kagome's scent all over you?"  
Inuyasha sniffed his jacket then retorted," Wouldn't you like to know?"  
"It doesn't matter either way. All I know is Kagome will never love you!" Koga informed him then after kissing Kagome on the cheek, he broke into a run.  
"Get back here you-"  
"SIT BOY!" Kagome cut him off before he could go after him.  
Inuyasha grunted as he was slammed to the ground. After a few seconds he stood up, faced Kagome and shouted," You let him get away again!"  
"Don't change the subject," Kagome snapped," What did Koga mean by my scent was ALL over you?"  
"How should I know?"  
"How did my scent get on you if I haven't seen you in hours?" Kagome questioned suspiciously, noting the sun was getting lower in the sky," My scent wouldn't be all over you and it would have worn off by now!"  
"Uhhh," Inuyasha stammered," I don't owe you an explanation!"  
"Fine! Goodbye Inuyasha! I won't waste my breath talking to YOU!" Kagome shouted at him then began walking away in the direction of the village.  
"Hey? Where you going?" Inuyasha asked as he walked towards her.  
Kagome stopped abruptly causing Inuyasha to knock into her and fall on the ground.  
"This is the last thing I will say to you. Leave me alone," Kagome yelled the last few words as they fell like a bomb onto Inuyasha.  
His face fell, but he quickly disguised it and ran after Kagome who had walked away again.  
"What's your problem today, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he easily caught up with her.  
Kagome ignored him completely, walking further ahead.  
"How long do you plan to keep this up?" Inuyasha questioned angrily," Kagome? Answer me when I'm talking to you!"  
Kagome wouldn't even look at him when they reached Kaede and Shippo.  
"Where are Miroku and Sango?" Kagome asked Kaede.  
"They went to the village. It's getting worse and they said there sorry for leaving on short notice." Kaede answered.  
"Was that the one we were all supposed to go to?" Kagome asked guiltily.  
"Yeah," Shippo said.  
"Ok. Shippo? Could you give me a lift to the fields? I need to gather some medicinal herbs, I'm all out."  
"Sure, Kagome," Shippo replied as he used his fox-magic to turn into a giant pink ball that floated in the air.  
"Wait Kagome," Inuyasha insisted," I can get you there."  
Kagome jumped onto Shippo. But as soon as Shippo rose higher into the air, Inuyasha jumped up, grabbed Kagome in his arms, and ran as fast as he could towards the fields.  
"It's not like I want to give you a ride ok? It's just I'm way faster then Shippo and we need to get a move on!"  
After a few minutes, Inuyasha reached the field, carefully placed Kagome on her feet, and looked into her eyes. Kagome defiantly looked away.  
"Why won't you look me in the eyes?" Inuyasha asked angrily.  
Kagome walked away, sat down on the ground a few yards distance between them, and began ripping herbs out of the ground, and after dusting those off she placed them in her backpack. Inuyasha sat down next to were she worked. Kagome continued to ignore him as she struggled pulling out a long root.  
"Here let me help." Inuyasha suggested as he grabbed the root Kagome was pulling on, yanked her hand off with his other hand, and tore the root from the ground," No need to thank me. What are you staring at?"  
Inuyasha followed her gaze and saw she was looking at her hand which Inuyasha still held in his. He gulped and quickly released her. Kagome than grabbed the herb, dusted it off, and stuffed it roughly into her backpack.  
"Are we done yet?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.  
Kagome stood up, and walked away towards the forest when an arrow shot out, missing Kagome by inches. She quickly grabbed the sword sticking out from her backpack, sat it on the ground next to it, and grabbed the bow also sticking out along with an arrow.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome shouted as she pointed her bow towards were the arrow had been shot from.  
"Dear Kagome,"a voice answered that Inuyasha and Kagome knew only to well," I see you and Inuyasha are fighting."  
"You been spying on us, Naraku?" Inuyasha growled as he stood up and took out his Tetsugia which immediately transformed," Prepare to die! Nobody shoots an arrow at Kagome and gets away with it!"  
Naraku laughed then stepped out of the shadows with a barrier around him and pierced them with his red-eyed gaze.  
"Inuyasha, you seemed to be very protective of that wench," Naraku informed slyly.  
"SHUTUP! I'm gonna take care of this right now! Prepare yourself!"  
Naraku nodded as if he had confirmed something then from his hands shot out 2 arrows that sped forward, and made contact with Kagome's hands. Kagome dropped her bow-n-arrow in shock and starred in awe as the arrows disappeared.  
"Just as I thought. You carry a shard of the Shikon jewel inside you now," Naraku said," Those arrows were filled with my miasma. If not for the shard, you would be dead."  
Naraku turned around and disappeared into the woods, leaving Inuyasha speechless.  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, half hoping she would slip up and talk to him," Come on, you can't stay mad at me forever!"  
"Watch me." Kagome thought angrily as she walked away as fast as she could, leaving Inuyasha to feel unrepentantly lonely.  
/

"KOGA! Wait for us!" Ginta and Hakakku shouted breathlessly after Koga as they ran after him on a long dirt path.  
Koga stopped abruptly in front of an old woman who filled the trail with herself and a cart.  
"I don't have time for this," Koga thought haggardly.  
"Step aside," Koga commanded the elderly woman with his arms folded across his chest with a serious expression on his face.  
The woman looked up at him with pale green eyes and she half-smiled.  
"Demon, I am no ordinary woman, "she informed Koga who snorted, "I am a fortune teller (Koga snorted again). It seems to me that the priestess you love has already been taken by a half-demon."  
"What are you babbling on about old woman?" Koga growled impatiently as he began tapping his foot in the ground.  
The woman grabbed a stone the size of a ring and the color of the ocean then handed it to Koga saying," This stone will allow you to control the half-demon, your soul and body will overpower him, leaving you the girl."  
Then she turned around and wheeled her wooden cart into the forest and disappeared.  
"So this rock will allow me to take over that mutt and be with Kagome,"Koga thought to himself as he tossed it up into the air and caught it squarely in his palm.  
A moment later his comrades collapsed next to were he stood and both began to protest mechanically at how Koga never waited for them and how they never got a moment's rest.  
"Ginta, Hakakku, SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Koga snapped at them and they both automatically froze were they sat," We might as well find a place to rest for the night, the sun is setting and soon it will be dark."  
Ginta and Hakakku both relaxed.  
"Well here is fine isn't it Koga?" Ginta asked, not really eager to move and Hakakku agreed.  
Koga shrugged and the other 2 cheered.  
"I also want to examine this rock," Koga added in his thoughts were no one could hear.

"What will get you to talk to me," Inuyasha asked impatiently then blushed and hurriedly insisted," It's not that I care! I'm just not used to you being so quiet."  
They had been walking for hours and just found there ways out of the forest after the sky had darkened, filling it with over a million stars that twinkled in the night.  
"I guess I'm lost," Kagome thought irritatedly," And it's probably already past midnight."  
"Are you sure you know were your going? I know before I ran here but even so we'd be back by now." Inuyasha complained.  
Kagome continued not to talk to him, be in contact with him, or even look at him as she strode forward through the flat, grassy land. Kagome suddenly got her right foot tangled in a nearby bushes root as Inuyasha walked in front of her and turn around to say something just as Kagome fell from the roots. Inuyasha caught Kagome easily and she slowly looked up at him for the first time since there argument, Inuyasha stared back.  
"She's looking at me," Inuyasha thought in disbelief as a smile crept onto his face.  
Remembering that she was not supposed to talk, look at, our have any contact with Inuyasha, Kagome quickly looked to her foot while quickly untangling it and pushed away from him.  
"Come on," Inuyasha protested," You can't still be mad about before?"  
Kagome kept walking ahead of him until suddenly the ground collapsed around her as she screamed and tumbled down a newly formed hole.  
"Kagome? Kagome!? KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouted as his voice steadily grew louder.  
A second later Inuyasha jumped in after her without a second thought.  
/

11 days after Kagome fell...

"Where am I,"Kagome mumbled as she lay sprawled on a stone floor in a room with a low ceiling," I got to massive headache."  
"Kagome?"A man called as he walked through the archway that led to Kagome,"Is that you?"  
Kagome was surprised.  
"Koga, what are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, Kagome,"Koga replied as he picked her up in his arms," But it doesn't matter any way. Your safe now and I'm going to get you outta here."  
"Thank you Koga," Kagome said," But where are we?"  
"We're in a demon's den,"Koga responded as he walked out of the room into what looked like a high-ceiling cave covered in dirt," While I and my comrades were resting they dug a hole underneath me and sucked me in. My guess is that they gather powerful demons so they can devour them and gain their demonic aura."  
Koga had a somewhat smug expression on his face but Kagome was still confused.  
"But then why am I here? I fell into a hole! The ground collapsed around me!"  
Koga immediately stopped walking.  
"You fell down that hole?"  
"Yes."  
"Then how are you still alive?"Koga questioned with a horrified look in his eyes.  
"What do ya mean? I didn't fall that far." Kagome answered.  
"Kagome, it's at least a 100 foot drop to get were we are. For a demon like me it's no problem, but a normal human would have died,"Koga explained as he looked down at her," How are you still alive?"  
"100 feet,"Kagome whispered weakly," No wonder I had a headache."  
"A headache? You're lucky your head wasn't cracked,"Koga shouted then he growled as a sudden thought occurred to him,"Did that muttface let you fall?"  
Koga started running as fast as he could through the cave.  
"KOGA SLOW DOWN! I FEEL LIKE I'M ABOUT TO THROW UP!"Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs so that Koga would hear her.  
Koga automatically slowed to a walk and after apologizing he became abruptly silent.  
"Koga,"Kagome said a few minutes later.  
Koga grunted to let her know he was listening.  
"He didn't let me fall."  
"What?"  
"When I was falling he was coming after me."  
"But you did fall Kagome! And I'm gonna tear that half breed apart when I see him!" Koga growled viscously.  
"No you won't,"Kagome whispered.  
"Why do you always stick up for that mutt,"Koga mumbled and Kagome smiled.  
"I do the same for you."Kagome said then she slowly drifted to sleep.  
After a while Koga stuck his nose in the air and muttered,"We have unwelcome company."

"KAGOME! KAGOME!"Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran down the tunnel," No. She can't be dead! I don't smell her blood! But I've got to find her and be sure."  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when he caught Koga's and Kagome's scents.  
He began to run faster than before, cursing Koga all the way.

Koga continued to walk as he looked down at Kagome with a smile on his face.  
"She's quite peaceful when she's asleep," Koga noted as he suddenly got an idea," I wonder how she would react."  
Koga stopped walking and bent his head towards Kagome's. He hesitated for a moment but then eagerly kissed her. But a split second later Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome out of Koga's arms and had him knocked to the ground.  
"Don't. You. Ever. Kiss. Kagome. Again." Inuyasha snarled at Koga as he literally shook with anger," If I had found her harmed in any way, mark my words wolf, you would be dead right now!"  
"Well you let her fall!" oga accused Inuyasha as he stood up angrily (he's face a bright scarlet),"If she had died when you let her fall you would be dead right now!"  
Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he looked behind Koga.  
"Mutt?"Koga questioned then turned around," What the?"  
In the dark lingered a pair of matching bright red eyes the size of boulder.

"Huh?" Koga turned his head to look behind them then shouted," What the?"

Standing behind Koga was a giant mass of fur, they squinted their eyes till they both could distinguish the growling creature.

"You got to be kidding me! I could kill this demon in my sleep!" Inuyasha groaned in annoyance.

Standing there was a big, black-furred………….rabbit? Inuyasha walked over to the side of the cave, leaned Kagome sitting up against it so that she would be out of harms way, took out his Tetsugia which immediately transformed to be ready for Inuyasha's use.

"Koga, stay out of my way," Inuyasha ordered," And if you lay a finger on Kagome, or allow her to get hurt, then you'll be worse off then this demon will be!"

Inuyasha then ran at the demon and jumped into the high-ceilinged air with his Tetsugia held above his head.

"To easy," Inuyasha muttered then shouted," HEY FURBALL?"

The creature bared its teeth at him and released a deafening roar that shook the cave dangerously.

"WINDSCAR!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs as he slashed his blade through the demon-rabbit.

A combination of light and raw power emitted from the Tetsugia as it ran through the demon that burst and covered that area of the cave with its remains. Inuyasha sheathed his Tetsugia and began feeling dizzy from the overpowering scent of blood. After carefully making his way to Kagome, he willed himself to focus on her scent alone.

"Look what you did mutt face! You got it every where," Koga exclaimed as he shielded his nose with his wrist.

"Shut up! Like you could do any better than that you scrawny wolf," Inuyasha retorted," Grab Kagome."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to touch her," Koga muttered sarcastically as he picked up Kagome who was pretending to be asleep.

"You know I can't carry her with this stuff all over me," Inuyasha mumbled regrettably," Besides, she's already ticked off at me."

"What did you do this time puppy," Koga questioned while trying to conceal the laughter in his voice but failing.

"For your information I didn't do anything to her," Inuyasha snapped angrily as he glared at Kagome," How the heck can she still be asleep?"

Later on that day all three of them were out in the sunshine, Kagome was no longer pretending to be asleep, but much to Inuyasha's protest, Koga still carried her.

"Kagome, you've been really quiet, what's wrong?" Koga asked.

Kagome shot a look in Inuyasha's direction then turned her attention back to Koga.

"So you're giving him the silent treatment," Koga announced matter-of-factly," What're you guys fighting about anyway?"

Kagome gave him an I'll-tell-you-later glance and motioned for him to put her down. Koga reluctantly balanced Kagome on her feet.

"Surprised you can even look her in the eye," Inuyasha proclaimed, earning a glare from Koga.

Kagome glanced at Koga with a question in her eyes, Koga laughed nervously.

"Don't listen to him, Kagome. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Koga said to quickly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about wolf," Inuyasha said triumphantly, trying to capture Kagome's attention," How do you live with yourself?"

"What are you babbling on about now?" Koga questioned, deciding to play the innocent card.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Shippo, who was shouting and running towards them. He jumped into Kagome's arms and yelled breathlessly," Sango, Kaede's hut, NOW!"

Kagome heard the urgency in his voice and began running with a tight grip on Shippo. Koga and Inuyasha easily caught up with her, and then suddenly Kagome smirked at Koga.

"He doesn't know about the shard in my chest," Kagome thought.

Thanks to her jewel shard, Kagome left even Koga who had 2 shards in the dust.

A few minutes later Kagome burst into Kaede's hut and asked loudly," What's wrong with Sango?"

Just then Inuyasha and Koga came running into Kagome and they all fell in a jumble on the floor.

"Wow, this floor is soft," Koga thought aloud and then looked down to find Kagome underneath him with a look of bewilderment on her face.

Inuyasha lay with his face on the ground next to the pair, he then picked himself up and kicked Koga as hard as he could off of Kagome.

"You looking for a fight, insolent puppy?"

"Maybe I am!"

Kagome stood and pushed the arguing boys out of the hut and walked back in to were Sango lay unconscious in the corner on the floor. Kaede and Miroku were sitting on either side of Sango as Miroku held a pot full to the brim of medicine while Kaede wrapped Sango's arm. Both of them had at first ignored the commotion that the others had made until Miroku looked up, gestured for Kagome to sit down beside him, then returned his gaze to Sango.

When Kagome was seated next to him Miroku asked quietly," Kagome, have you ever heard of a spider-head named Dombin?"

"Spider-heads? What does that have to do with Sango?" Kagome asked as she remembered her last encounter with spider-heads with a surge of hatred.

"Kagome, Dombin was controlling the village as a trap," Miroku said slowly," He wanted to lure you and Inuyasha there, for revenge. But all he got was me and Sango."

"How did Sango get like this though," Kagome questioned franticly with the appearance of someone who had just swallowed a porcupine.

"While Sango and I had stayed in a house that I detected ominous black cloud at (Kagome snorted at this), Dombin grabbed her while we slept. I barely got her back alive," Miroku said, a faraway look in his eyes," I carried her all the way back here from that village. Dombin had told me that if you and Inuyasha haven't showed up within the time limit of 20 days, then he will allow the poison within Sango to spread and eventually kill her."

"No," Kagome whispered," I will not allow Inuyasha to give himself up, I will go."

"Inuyasha wouldn't let you either," Miroku reminded her," And besides, Dombin would not be happy without Inuyasha there as well."

"That's right," Kagome thought then smiled deviously and said aloud," But he will be there, at least someone who looks like him will."

Before Miroku could ask what Kagome meant she had ran out the door.

"Kagome? What are you doing," Miroku heard Inuyasha say outside," HEY! Give that back!"

A moment later Kagome was back inside with a picture in her hands ("Leave my Kagome alone!" Koga shouted outside.

"You're Kagome? She will never be your Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled territorially.)

Kagome dropped the picture on the floor and questioned," Jin, can you come out?"

A stream of smoke ascended from the picture then disappeared, leaving Jin in its place.

"Hello Kagome," Jin voiced enthusiastically, causing Inuyasha and Koga to run into the room from curiosity.

"What the? There are 2 of you mutts?" Koga asked in disbelief, his face covered in what appeared to be horror.

"WHO YOU CALLIN' MUTT?" Inuyasha and Jin growled at the same time then glaring at each other in distaste.

"Calm down, Jin," Kagome flirted," May I ask a favor of you?"

Jin looked surprised while Inuyasha looked confused and Koga outraged.

"Keep away from my Kagome," Koga muttered under his breath while Inuyasha thought," Either of you touch my Kagome and I'll rip you limb from limb."

Jin stuck his tongue out at the 2 then smugly put his arm around Kagome's shoulders and said to her," Sure, anything for you Kagome."

Jin quickly stole a kiss from Kagome quickly, earning a growl from Koga and a viscous snarl from Inuyasha.

"This might sound weird but, what would happened if you…….died?" Kagome asked while fluttering her eyelashes and smiling at him with unnecessary warmth.

Jin looked puzzled; clearly this was not what he thought she would have said.

"I would go back to the picture," Jin said," Why do you ask?"

"Well-"

"NO KAGOME!" Miroku yelled, standing up and finally realizing Kagome's intentions while everybody stared at him," You can't do this!"

Miroku was breathing heavily with his eyes wild, an angry expression on his face, and with his hands balled into fists. In lames terms he looked like the local nutcase.

"I have to Miroku," Kagome whispered so only Miroku and Jin could hear," And don't suggest using my copy, she would never agree to help me after our little 'disagreement'."

Kagome grinned sheepishly at the memory.

"What can't Kagome do?" Inuyasha asked loudly.

Miroku looked like he was about to say something but faltered and sulkily went back to Sango.

"WHAT CAN"T KAGOME DO," Inuyasha yelled, causing Shippo who was sitting in the corner to jump," And why does she need Jin?"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha completely, making Inuyasha scowl and Jin smile. By now Inuyasha was felling pretty depressed by Kagome refusing to even look at him and the fact that she wasn't speaking to him either didn't help. Suddenly a plan came together in Inuyasha's mind.

"What? Where am I?" Sango murmured as her eyes fluttered open and everybody automatically turned their attention to her," Miroku? Did Dombin hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine Sango. You're the one that's hurt," Miroku replied," How are you feeling?"

"Well my chest and arms fell like their on fire but otherwise I feel like krap," Sango informed him as she tried to sit up and failed.

Miroku wrapped his arms around her and leaned her against his shoulder, while stroking her hair. Sango's cheeks turned pink then as Miroku began to rock her, they turned crimson. Kagome whispered something in Jin's ear and he nodded. He than whispered something in her ear and she blushed a deeper red than Sango.

"Let's head out," Kagome murmured to Jin.

Jin took Kagome's hand and led her out the door. Neither of them knew that Inuyasha planned to follow them. He had made up his mind before he even knew it himself to go after them and bring Kagome back no matter what the circumstances.. He would go to the ends of the world just for her to speak to him again. None of them knew that Koga planned to do the same thing. In his heart he loved Kagome, but in the confinements of his mind, he knew Inuyasha did to.

Maybe even more so.

/

The sun was beginning to set as Kagome and Jin arrived in a small clearing, Kagome sat her yellow backpack down and grabbed a flat stone. She bent down and began digging holes around the entire campsite while Jin stood next to her with a confused expression on his face.

"What are you doing that for?" Jin asked then as realization dawned on him he added," Can I help somehow?"

"Can you go get some leaves for me? And help me dig a hole in the middle of the campsite?" Kagome questioned as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Jin looked a little dazed by her flirting but he nodded and jumped up into a nearby tree. A few minutes later Kagome had finished digging holes around the area and Jin had come back with an armload of leaves.

"Where do you want them?" Jin asked.

Kagome grabbed the leaves from his arms and after covering every hole with them, she and Jin worked on the hole in the middle of the site that would be bigger than the others.

/

Koga was running. He had long since lost the scent of Kagome and Jin (though he tried not to notice Jin's scent) but he began to smell another scent remotely similar to Jin's, Inuyasha.

"Mutt-face must be heading after my Kagome," Koga growled angrily as he stopped to sniff the air," He won't beat me there!"

Little did Koga know that the only reason Inuyasha's scent wasn't very strong was because he had purposely fallen into the river so Koga would lose his scent and not expect him to come.

/

Inuyasha rushed through the trees until he saw Koga down below.

"Mutt-face must be heading after Kagome," Inuyasha heard Koga growl as he watched him stop and raise his head," He won't beat me there!"

"And what, Koga, is going to stop me?" Inuyasha questioned as he jumped down from the branch he had stood on in front of Koga.

"You insolent puppy! What are you doing here?" Koga spat as he bared his teeth.

"Why do ya think I'm here Koga? I'm here to make sure that Jin keeps his hands off of Kagome!" Inuyasha retorted sarcastically.

"Well I don't need your help! So why don't you go back home and chew on a bone cause I don't have time for you now!" Koga shouted.

Inuyasha was about to yell back when they both caught the scent of Kagome. In a flash Koga was off and Inuyasha was not far behind.

/

Kagome and Jin were sleeping a foot away from each other when Koga sprinted in.

Not knowing about the hidden holes, Koga landed on a pair of them and tripped forward, falling on his face. Inuyasha jumped out from behind him between Kagome and Jin, in the dead center of the campsite. The last thing he saw before he fell down the surprisingly deep hole was Kagome glaring down at him with her hands on her hips, and Jin was by her side.

/

"Miroku," Sango asked as Miroku looked up from his sitting position next to her.

"Yes Sango? Do you need anything?" Miroku questioned worriedly as he immediately became alert.

"Where did Kagome and Inuyasha go?"

"Well," Miroku began as he scrambled throughout his brain for a convincing lie.

"If she knew where they were she would kill me for letting them go," Miroku thought then he said allowed with a poker face on," They went looking for Naraku."

"Oh." Sango mumbled as she thought," What's going on? Why did he hesitate to answer? What's the truth?"

But before Sango could pursue her thoughts Shippo ran in with a tray of food and a cup of water. After setting the food and water down beside Sango, Shippo jumped onto her lap and curled up into a ball.

"Man, I'm tired," Shippo said haggardly as he stretched and yawned.

"Then take a nap Shippo. You haven't slept since I got back," Sango informed then she ruffled his hair and hummed a lullaby.

/

"Your smarter than I thought Kagome," Koga said after everyone but Inuyasha was now seated in front of a roaring fire," How did you know that would happen?"

"Well, I knew you would probably rush in and not notice a few leaves, and I knew that he," Kagome shot a look at the hole," Would try to put himself between me and Jin."

"Wow. Smart and beautiful," Koga murmured.

"KAGOME GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Inuyasha shouted from the hole.

"Jin could you-"

"I'm on it." Jin announced before she could finish.

Jin grabbed a rope from Kagome's backpack, threw it down the hole, and held on as Inuyasha climbed up. Inuyasha climbed up out of the pit and glowered in Kagome's direction then he seated himself next to her.

"So, Kagome, why aren't you speaking to Inuyasha," Jin asked curiously," Did you guys have a fight?"

Everybody (including Inuyasha) stared at Kagome until she was forced to look at the ground.

"Why isn't she speaking to you Inuyasha?" Jin asked as he begrudgingly turned to him.

Inuyasha snorted.

"I don't know. But she hasn't spoken to me in a while."

"It's only been a few days," Kagome thought.  
"It's been more than just a few days," Inuyasha said as if he had heard what she was thinking," It's been 12 days. The day you first started this and the 11 days you spent in that cave after you had fallen."

"What? Was I really there that long?" Kagome thought in disbelief.

Inuyasha suddenly shouted," WHERE WERE YOU KAGOME? 11 DAYS! I DIDN'T KNOW WETHER YOU WERE ALIVE OR DEAD," Inuyasha paused to calm himself," And when I found you Koga was kissing you-"

"WHAT? KOGA KISSED HER?" Jin yelled as he jumped to his feet and grabbed Kagome in a firm but gentle hold," Did he take advantage of you Kagome?"

Kagome gave him a look that clearly said he hadn't and Jin relaxed. Koga had long since been gone, from the point Inuyasha began talking about the cave, Koga was no where to be seen.

/It was a while after Shippo had fallen asleep on Sango's lap and Miroku was becoming increasingly annoying.  
"Okay, are you sure you're fine? No pain?" Miroku pestered for the upteenth time.  
"Miroku I'm fine," Sango emphasized haggardly," Now, I'm going to go to sleep. And when my eyes close so does your mouth."  
Miroku sighed and nodded eventually, causing Sango to smile.  
"Alright. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Sango murmered as she layed her head on her pillow.  
"Sweet dreams." Miroku added.  
"You to." Sango answered.  
A moment after Sango's eyes closed Miroku whispered," I love you Sango."  
"I love you to." Sango mumbled, completely unaware of what he had just said.  
Miroku smiled and prayed she wouldn't kill him in the morning when she remembered.

"Please Koga?" Kagome pleaded.  
"Okay. I'll go back to my tribe." Koga agreed finally.  
It was early the next morning and Koga had come back against his better judgement. The fire had died long ago and Jin stood beside Kagome, prepared to leave.  
"It's nothing against you Koga," Kagome assured," But thank you."  
Koga quickly kissed Kagome on the cheek(Jin and Inuyasha both growled in response) and then took off running.  
Inuyasha walked up from behind Kagome.  
"Say my name Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear," Just once and i'll leave, for good."  
Kagome's eyes widened and her knees buckled.  
"Forever," Kagome thought in disbelief as the ground came rushing up to meet her.  
"Kagome?" Jin and Inuyasha shouted in unison as Jin caught her(much to Inuyasha's annoyance).  
"Kagome? Whats wrong?"Jin questioned franticly.  
"Not forever," Kagome thought angrily then she stood herself up and said aloud," I'm fine. Let's get going Jin."  
Jin looked relieved but Inuyasha was confused.  
"If Kagome wanted me to leave, why didn't she say my name?"

Sango's eyes snapped open to find sunshine pouring in from the windows into the hut as she recalled last night's events.  
"MIROKU!" Sango screamed.  
Miroku stumbled clumsily into the hut with wide eyes.  
"Sango? Is something wrong? Does your arm hurt?" Miroku stammered, knowing very well what was wrong.  
"Did you say you loved me last night?" Sango asked quietly.  
Miroku smiled nervously," Well I, I think Kaede is calling my name."  
Miroku made a run for the door.  
"Oh no you don't! Kirara, block the door!"  
Kirara transformed from a harmless looking cat to a ferocious tiger sized demon cat. Miroku gulped and turned to face Sango.

Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree, following Kagome and Jin. Unfortunatly it left him a lot of time to think.  
"Why didn't Kagome say my name? I thought she wanted me to leave." Inuyasha thought in confusion as he jumped off another tree.  
As soon as he landed on the branch he noticed Kagome and Jin had stopped to make camp so he settled himself in the tree closest to Kagome.  
"Why do you think Inuyasha won't leave you alone?" Inuyasha heard Jin ask and he leaned in to listen to Kagome's answer.  
Kagome shrugged.  
"He probably thinks your gonna get me killed." Kagome said simply as she layed out her blanket.  
"He of all people should know I would never allow that to happen." Jin after a moments silence," Anyway, we should probably get some sleep."  
Jin layed back on the ground and closed his eyes.  
" I'll see you in the morning Kagome."  
Kagome leaned back on the tree Inuyasha was concealed in and after Inuyasha was sure they both were asleep, he jumped down in front of Kagome.

"Just say yes or no Miroku. Did you or did you not say you loved me?" Sango questioned with the appearence of an angry judge.  
"Well I wouln't say I didn't because I did not not say that and if i said i did not say that then that would be a lie and that is not the way of the Buddha and I would appreaciate it if you would let me go since I have answered your question," Miroku said in a rush in an atempt to confuse her. It had worked.  
"Fine." Sango said sulkily," Kirara you can a stop blocking the door now."  
Kirara changed back into a regular cat and stepped aside, allowing Miroku to sprint out the door.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome had a bow in one hand and a collection of arrows next to her.  
"Hope she doesn't try to shoot me with them," Inuyasha thought as he inched away from the arrows.  
Inuyasha was so focused on Kagomes scent that he didn't notice a blue furred 10 foot tall demon with long black talons walk up from behind him. Kagome's eyes suddenly flipped open and she and she loaded her bow with an arrow and pointed it at Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"Kagome! Are you gonna shoot me?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.  
Kagome shot the arrow behind Inuyasha and into the demon's chest, causing the demon to turn to dust in a spark of light from Kagome's arrow. Kagome and Inuyasha both turned to see if Jin had woken up. He wiggled his ears but turned his back to them and continued to sleep.  
"Kagome, you saved my life," Inuyasha whispered so he wouldn't wake Jin up.  
Kagome glared at him then she layed her head back on the tree and fell asleep.  
/

Kagome awoke to find her eyes closed and her body pinned to the ground by some invisible force. She struggled against her immobility and stopped when she heard a man sobbing beside her. Kagome couldn't open her eyes to see who it was and she tried calling out to the person to assure him that whatever was wrong was going to be okay but then she heard him speak.  
"Kagome," He whimpered and Kagome's mind whirled as she realized who it was.  
"She's dead," another voice informed that Kagome recognized as Kikyo," Leave her."  
"NO!"Inuyasha shouted and Kagome felt herself being pulled into a tight hug.  
Inuyasha I'm alright, Kagome tried to shout out.  
"Kagome, don't leave me," Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's hair with the tears still dripping down his face," Kagome!"  
"You are pathetic Inuyasha," Kagome heard Kikyo announce as she began to walk away, stopped, turned back around and said," Open your eyes Kagome."  
Kagome's eyes flew open to see Inuyasha's tear stained face inches from hers. Inuyasha's face turned quickly from confusion, relief, happiness, and finally anger.  
"Kagome, DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"It's not my fault! I couldn't move! And why do you care so much anyway?" Kagome retorted just as agressively.  
Inuyasha hesitated and by now Kikyo was gone and he was no longer crying.  
"Because I-I-I-I," Inuyasha stammered," I LOVE YOU KAGOME!"

Kagome's eyes peeled open as she took in her surroundings.  
"It was a dream?" Kagome thought in disbelief," But it seemed so real!"  
"What are you so surprised about?" Inuyasha asked and for the first time Kagome noticed she was leaning on his shoulder and remembered she was supposed to me mad at him.  
Kagome quickly crawled away towards Jin and looked away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed.  
"You seemed pretty startled by something. Were you having a nightmare," Inuyasha questioned, hopeing she would drop her guard and talk to him and when she didn't answer he continued," Was I in it?"  
A slight tinge of pink appeared in Kagome's cheeks but she stubbornly kept looking at the ground.  
"Was it an I love you dream like the night before I went to your school?"  
By this time Kagome's face was the color of a cherry.  
"Good thing I slipped those sleeping pills in Jin's food last night just in case," Kagome thought in relief.

"I wonder if what that old hag with the cart was telling the truth about this stupid rock," Koga thought as he twirled it in his fingers," But if she was, Kagome will be mine!"  
Koga looked around at his sleeping comrades in the wolf clan's cave and turned back to the stone in his hand.  
"I wonder how it works?" Koga thought," Maybe it doesn't work. Inuyasha might be to stubborn or something for it to effect him."  
Suddenly a shining blue light emitted from the stone and sucked Koga inside.

Inuyasha had collapsed to the ground and had wrapped his arms around his stomach to hold back the pain.  
"Kagome! What's happening?" Inuyasha called out desperately as the pain threatened to envelope him.  
Immediatly, Inuyasha stopped and Koga began to take over his body while the pain subsided. Kagome stared fearfully at him as Koga inside Inuyasha's body approached her.  
"Kagome," Koga said in Inuyasha's voice," Let's not fight anymore. I'm sorry I made you upset. Can you forgive me and speak to me again?"  
"Who are you?" Kagome whispered.  
"It's me Kagome!" Koga insisted.  
Kagome glared at him.  
"How stupid do you think I am?" Kagome demanded as she stood up and stomped towards him," Inuyasha would never apologize if he didn't really think he did anything! And Inuyasha was just showing symptoms of losing control over his body, incredible pain, unable to stand, calling out to the nearest person in desperation. Now, I ask again. Who are you? And I expect an answer!"  
"You don't believe it's me?"  
"Not for a minute!"  
"Well, then I'll make you believe me!" Koga made Inuyasha say.  
Suddenly Inuyasha (Koga) grabbed Kagome and kissed her.

Sango sat on her bed and groaned.  
"Did I imagine it? Did Miroku really say he loved me?" Sango wondered allowed with Kirara on her lap.  
Kirara meowed.  
"Maybe you can tell me Kirara, you were there. Did Miroku say he loves me? 1 meow for yes and 2 for no."  
Kirara meowed once.  
"Then I was right! It did happen! But did I say I love you back?" Sango asked excitedly.  
Kirara meowed only one time again.  
"Maybe I'm going crazy," Sango muttered.  
Kirara meowed twice and Sango smiled.

Inuyasha was aware of everything that was going on, but he could do nothing to stop it. He was aware that Koga was controlling him. He was also aware that the pain had subsided. He was even aware that he was kissing Kagome; or rather Koga was through him. But what Inuyasha was aware of most at the moment was that it had been at least a minute and Kagome hadn't pulled away yet. Kagome must have been thinking along the same lines for she quickly staggered away from him.  
"Now do you believe me?" Inuyasha was forced to say.  
"No, now I know you aren't Inuyasha," Kagome informed him," Koga, how did you get inside Inuyasha's body?"  
"Kagome, it's me! Inuyasha!"  
"I'm not that stupid! If you are Inuyasha why do you kiss differently then him?"  
These words dragged a bolt of lightning through Koga.  
"You and Inuyasha have kissed before?"  
"No, but I got you to admit you weren't Inuyasha."  
"You are smarter than I thought Kagome," Koga said through Inuyasha as he mentally cheered.  
"Well, how did you get inside him?" Kagome asked.  
"I used this rock thing that an old hag with a cart gave me," Koga confessed," Now can you get me outta this mutt? The stench is killing me!"  
"You mean you don't know how to stop controlling him?" Kagome asked in disbelief.  
"No, do you?"  
"Well first of all why are you controlling him and why did you kiss me?"  
"I thought you guys had already kissed and stuff," Koga said in confusion.  
At this point Inuyasha regained one bit of control of himself and he shouted," You thought we what?!"  
"So he gains some control by shock," Kagome observed," Maybe anger would bring him back?"  
"What are you thinking about?" Koga asked through Inuyasha uneasily.  
"Are you positive that you have no idea how to stop controlling him?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"Well then I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I have no choice," Kagome began then she looked him in the eye and said in a tone that she could barely keep calm," I hate you Inuyasha."  
In the blink of an eye Koga was flung from Inuyasha's body and into a nearby tree. In another Inuyasha had his Tetsugia out and he was shouting at Koga," THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!"  
/

"Hey, it's not my fault she hates you!" Koga retorted as he stood," It's your fault! So don't go blaming me mutt face!"  
"SHUTUP," Inuyasha shouted and Koga seemed to shrink back slightly.  
Inuyasha began to charge at Koga when suddenly Kagome screamed," SIT BOY!!"  
Immediately Inuyasha was slammed to the ground.  
"Koga, go. Quick!" Kagome urged and Koga, not wanting to see what Inuyasha would try to do to him, heeded her words and left.  
Inuyasha was about to go after him when Kagome whispered from behind," Don't go...please, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha froze where he stood then turned around to face her.  
"I-I'm sorry for h-hurting your feelings, I didn't mean it I swear," Kagome stammered.  
Inuyasha stared at her with a strange look in his eyes.  
"Inuyasha, why are you looking at me that way," Kagome asked nervously.  
"Your talking to me," Inuyasha said in amazement," Kagome do you have any idea how much that-"  
Inuyasha stopped when Jin started to slowly open eyes.  
"Inuyasha, you need to get out of here," Kagome insisted.  
"But-"  
"We'll talk later, just go!"  
Inuyasha put his Tetsugia away, gave Kagome one last glance then jumped up into the trees just as Jin fully awakened.

Sango was pacing the length of the hut when she yelled," MIROKU YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO LET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TEAR THIS PLACE APART!"  
"Your still injured and you might hurt yourself!" Miroku called back from outside.  
"I'M NOT INUYASHA! I CAN KEEP MYSELF OUT OF TROUBLE!" Sango shouted at the top of her lungs.  
"You do have a point," Miroku admitted reluctantly," But I'm still not letting you out!"  
"You just made the wrong choice Miroku," Sango muttered as she pulled a small jar from her pocket."  
Miroku didn't seem to think so though. After all what could Sango do, blow the place up?

Inuyasha was spending another day jumping from tree to tree after Kagome and Jin with his thoughts clouded.  
"I never thought 4 words could hurt me so much. How can I let a human girl have such a hold over me," Inuyasha thought to himself," Why do I care so much? When did I start to care so much?"  
Memories of his and Kagome's adventures flowed through his head like water in an ocean and he was on the brink of finding the answer.  
"Have I always, some what, cared? And it just grew stronger?"  
Inuyasha shook his head to clear his mind and focused on the task at hand.

Sango had set up the small jar of liquid next to the wall farthest from were Miroku stood outside, grabbed a pack of matches and a fire extinguisher ( that Kagome had brought just incase Inuyasha caused a fire) and lit a match. She lowered the match to the open jar and backed up as far as she could.

Miroku was on opposite side of the hut when he heard a loud boom from the back of the hut.  
"Sango," Miroku moaned as he ran around back to see what had happened to the hut.  
What met Miroku's gaze was a big gaping hole in a wall of the hut with white foam surrounding it and Sango no where to be seen.  
/

It was late at night when Jin and Kagome stopped to make camp. The moon was out and Kagome had cooked Jin a dinner of noodles from her time.

"Thanks Kagome," Jin exclaimed as he proceeded to empty his plate into his mouth.

"Your welcome," Kagome answered as she grabbed all the dishes that they had used over the course of days," I saw a lake on our way here. I'm going to wash these dishes. If you need me I'll be there."

"Okay. Hurry back," Jin called as Kagome walked away.

Jin finished his dinner and not long after that he was out cold.

/

Inuyasha found Kagome scrubbing a plate when he arrived.

"Inuyasha. I'm really sorry I said that to you," Kagome said as she started on another plate," It's just you gained some control of yourself when Koga made you mad so I figured if I made you mad you would be able to gain control of yourself."

"Yeah well you didn't have to say that to me," Inuyasha muttered as he sat down beside her.

"I know. But what I don't understand is why you tried to kill Koga over something I did," Kagome said curiously.

"Well you know I hate Koga," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why is that?"

"He didn't give a very good first impression. Or have you forgotten that he kidnapped you and forced you to work for him?"

"Will you ever let that go?"

"Nope."

Kagome sighed and finished cleaning her dishes.

"That's still no reason to hate him. I'm fine, he didn't hurt me at all," Kagome informed him.

"He hurt your pride," Inuyasha reminded her," Remember? He said all that mushy stuff to you in front of everybody."

"So? Why does that bother you?"

"Cause, he thinks he can get away with anything he wants," Inuyasha lied.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stood up.

"So, are we okay again," Inuyasha asked nervously.

Kagome turned to him and threw her arms around him, causing Inuyasha to blush.

"Yes we're good," Kagome said,

"Well at least your talking to me again," Inuyasha said as he hugged her back," Why were you mad at me anyway?"

"Actually I don't remember," Kagome admitted.

Inuyasha pulled her back a little to glare at her.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through? I thought it would take me years to get you to speak to me again," Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Did it bother you that much?"

Inuyasha blushed and Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry about that to."

"Well I guess it was a little bit my fault," Inuyasha mumbled to low for Kagome to hear.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Don't let it happen again," Inuyasha said instead.

/

Kagome returned to her campsite with Jin later that night. Upon arrival she noted he was asleep, tossed his plate into her bag, and sat down with her back against a tall oak tree. The very same Inuyasha was in.

"Good night Jin," Kagome whispered," And good night Inuyasha."

Inuyasha was annoyed that she said good night to Jin first but he answered," Night Kagome, get some sleep."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. A few seconds later both her and Inuyasha were sleeping like babies.

/

Jin woke to find himself a few feet away from Kagome. The sun had not yet reason, allowing the stars to shine brightly in the darkness.

"Guess I fell asleep before she got back," Jin thought as he crawled over to Kagome and laid his head in her lap.

"Good thing Inuyasha is here," Jin thought," Since I forgot to copy his nose I might as well do that."

Soon enough Jin had fallen peacefully asleep to Kagome's scent.

/

It took all of Inuyasha's self control to keep himself from jumping into their campsite and attacking Jin. By now it was morning and both Kagome and Jin were still sleeping.

"Why that little, I'm going to kill him," Inuyasha growled as he slammed a fist into a tree branch, leaving a hole through it.

He withdrew his hand and glowered at Jin. Just then Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had opened her eyes and was staring with at Jin in shock.

"Why is he on my lap," Kagome thought in disbelief but she whispered aloud," Jin, wake up."

Jin's eyes slowly opened and looked up at Kagome.

"You smell good in the morning," Jin informed her as he yawned and was the picture of ease.

"T-thanks," Kagome answered uncertainly.

"WHAT," Inuyasha shouted in his head," If I had done that she would of sat me into oblivion!"

"So Kagome, why is it that Inuyasha is still following us around," Jin asked with a smile on his face.

"He doesn't trust you," Kagome said matter of factly.

"Trust me to what," Jin pressed.

"I don't think he trusts you to protect me or something," Kagome answered.

Jin's face turned to stone.

"You know I will never let anything happen to you Kagome," Jin said quietly," I love you. I would never allow you to get hurt. Inuyasha should know that."

"Why would he know that you'll protect me," Kagome questioned nervously, trying not to dwell on what Jin had told her.

"Because now the only difference between me and Inuyasha is the fact that I told you I love you. And he hasn't," Jin proclaimed, knowing that Inuyasha was hanging onto every word.

If Kagome had looked shocked by waking up to Jin in her lap it was nothing compared to how she looked now. Inuyasha was also surprised and thanks to that he fell out of the tree and into a bush.

"Okay that's it! Fight me! Right now! Man to copy," Inuyasha shouted as he stood up from the bush with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"What's the matter Inuyasha," Jin asked smugly," Are you jealous that I told her first?"

"Why would I be jealous," Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Well plenty reasons. One, I'm laying in Kagome's lap and your not. Two, she hasn't pushed me off of her yet. Three, you haven't told her how you felt and I have. Four-"

"Okay! Enough," Inuyasha cut him off," Look, you may look like me but you are not me! Got it? And I don't care that your in her lap and have told her a bunch of meaningless words!"

Jin stood up angrily.

"Are you saying that my love for her is meaningless," Jin growled, baring his fangs.

"Cut the crap! Yes I'm saying your 'love for her is meaningless," Inuyasha mawked.

"That's it-"

"Ready to fight yet?"

"Inuyasha, Jin," Kagome began," SIT BOYS!"  
Before either 1 of them knew it they had both been slammed face first into the ground.

"What the? I didn't copy his necklace, just his nose," Jin complained as he tried to yank off the enchanted but copied beads off of his neck.

"Not so fun being sat now is it," Inuyasha muttered as he picked himself up off the ground.

"You both are acting like children," Kagome yelled at them.

"He was, I wasn't," Inuyasha declared," He keeps lying, saying that he loves you. FEH! Like HE would be in love with YOU!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha with such hostility that Inuyasha thought he could see fire in her eyes.

"No wait Kagome," Inuyasha began nervously, he knew that look," I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then how did you mean it" Inuyasha questioned angrily," That its impossible that someone could actually like me?"

"No no no," Inuyasha said in his defense," I meant hes a copy! He doesn't have real emotions!"

"He seems pretty real to me," Kagome informed him," You know what, forget it! Clearly I was wrong in thinking that I'm worth more than a jewel detector or priestess person!"

"Look Kagome, I didn't mean that your worth no more than a jewel detector," Inuyasha said, trying to repair the damage that he had done.

"Well then you need to say what you mean and mean what you say," Kagome told him as she put her hands on her hips.

Jin smiled as he waited for Inuyasha to make a wrong move.

"I do say what I mean and mean what I say!"  
"Then why did you say that?"

"Well I-"

"SEE?"  
"You know what," Inuyasha began then he yelled," I LIKED YOU BETTER WHEN YOU WERE QUIET!!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha was slammed into the ground deeper then he had ever been before.

"You really do mean that don't you," Kagome whispered," WELL IF THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL THEN I WON'T BOTHER STAYING!"  
Kagome ran away before Inuyasha or Jin could move an inch.

/

"Kirara," Miroku called," Have yoy found Sango yet?"  
Kirara came into view with a small demon in her mouth, lunch.

"Put that down! Kirara we need to find Sango before she gets herself hurt," Miroku announced.

Kirara dropped the carcass and bent down as an indication that Miroku should get onto her back. Miroku didn't hesitate, he quickly climbed onto her back and she took off.

"Kirara, we need to stay close to the woods, she probably went there," Miroku yelled," I hope she's okay."

Kirara sank closer to the trees in search of Sango.

/

Sango was walking through the trees and so far had managed not to get hurt.

"I know about the poison Miroku," Sango thought as she scanned the area," And I'm off to find the cure."

Sango grabbed a series of plants and stuffed them into her sleeves. She then pulled off a thick piece of bark from a nearby tree.

"Just a few more ingredients and I'll be able to make the medicine," Sango thought happily.

/

Kagome stood alone in a long meadow full of tall grass. The wind pulled at her hair and dried her tear stained face as she gazed around her.

"Inuyasha, if you do mean what you say, did you really mean that," Kagome thought as a fresh wave of tears threatened to over whelm her.

"Kagome? Are you okay," a familiar voice called as they came up from behind her then walked around to look at her," So you are crying."

Kagome did her best to look cheerful but all she could manage was an awkward half smile.

"Koga, I'm fine," Kagome insisted.

"Did that mutt do this to you," Koga growled," I'll tear him apart! But Kagome, don't cry. He isn't worth it."

Kagome wanted to argue but Koga pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kagome its okay," Koga whispered as he stroked her hair.

Kagome tried to push away, but Koga didn't even seem to notice and only held her that much tighter.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY KAGOME," Inuyasha snarled as he ran towards them.

"Someday," Koga told Kagome as he reluctantly let go of her," Someday I'll be able to take you home Kagome."

Koga than ran away as fast as his legs would carry him. Kagome looked as if she was petrified as Inuyasha approached her.

"Did he just call me his Kagome," Kagome thought in disbelief.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Inuyasha mumbled as he looked at her," I didn't mean that I don't want you to not speak again. I was just angry that's all."

Kagome stared at him blankly.

"Did you just call me your Kagome," Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha blushed.

"No," Inuyasha said defensively," Why would I do that?"

Kagome smiled and Inuyasha began leading the way back to the campsite. He glanced at the sky which was now pitch black after the hours that Kagome had been gone, then Inuyasha suddenly stopped a few feet in front of Kagome.

"But if I, did call you my Kagome, what would you do," Inuyasha asked with his back to her.

Kagome thought she saw a double meaning in these words but she ignored them and answered honestly.

"I wouldn't mind," Kagome said and then walked ahead, leaving him to his racing emotions.

/

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the campsite that Jin had recently occupied.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped," Jin left!"  
"He left a note," Inuyasha informed her as he grabbed a piece of paper off of the ground," He says that he copied the directions to the village from your mind and that he will meet you there in a few days when we arrive."  
Kagome glared at the ground and kicked a nearby rock.  
"Great, now I'll be traveling alone," Kagome muttered," I should probably leave now so he doesn't have to wait forever."  
Kagome waved then turned to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.  
"Your not going alone Kagome. You could get hurt or something, I'm going with you," Inuyasha said and before Kagome could argue he added angrily," Kagome, its quicker and its safer. Say what you want but I'm not letting you go alone."  
In spite of herself Kagome smiled, shocking Inuyasha.  
"Thanks, I'd rather not travel alone," said Kagome," We should probably get going."  
Inuyasha nodded, tossed Kagome's yellow bag over his shoulder that was kindly packed full of the camping equipment by Jin, and picked Kagome up in his arms.  
"Ok, you don't mind me carrying you right? You haven't slept in a while," Inuyasha asked.  
Kagome knew very well that either way Inuyasha was not going to let her walk so she nodded and Inuyasha began to run. After giving him the directions to the village that Kaede had given her, Kagome fell peacefully asleep to the steady rythm of Inuyasha's running feet.

After stirring a few plants into her make shift mixing bowl Sango reluctantly drank the concotion in 1 gulp and shivered.  
"There, now that the poisen is taken care of I should probably go back to Miroku before he begans to worry to much," Sango thought as she stood up and wiped her mouth.  
Sango turned around and began to walk calmly but swiftly through the dark forest.

Miroku and Kirara landed in front of Kaede's hut unhappily.  
"It's okay Kirara, we'll find her. Sango's tough, she'll make it through 1 night alone," Miroku assured Kirara as much as himself.  
Miroku walked ahead of Kirara into the hut to find a very angry looking Sango in the farthest corner of the hut. She rose from where she sat.  
"SANGO!" Miroku shouted as he ran towards her.  
Miroku stopped dead in his tracks when Sango turned her steely eyes on him.  
"Don't ever try to hold me captive again Miroku," Sango growled," If I hadn't gotten out, I'd be dead by now!"  
"Sango," Miroku whispered," I'm sorry. Are you, cured?"  
Sango nodded and before Miroku could stop himself he had covered the distance between them and had wrapped his arms around her. To Miroku's surprise Sango hugged him back and smiled. Suddenly Miroku pulled her back to look at her with a guilty look in his eyes.  
"What's wrong Miroku," Sango asked with concern in her eyes.  
"Sango, Kagome left to sacrafice herself to save you!"  
"WWWHHHAAATTTT??"

Over the course of days Inuyasha and Kagome had been heading to the village together they talked little. They ran the whole day, stopping to eat every few hours, then slept at night only to wake early in the morning to run some more. On the last day before Kagome and Inuyasha would reach the village they got into an argument.  
"Kagome, have you thought this through," Inuyasha asked as he stoked the fire then looked over at Kagome across the flames.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Are you honestly ready to die?"  
Kagome looked at the ground and sighed.  
"I don't know Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she looked back up at him," But I have to save Sango. It's the only way."  
"You realize it's probably just a trap," Inuyasha informed her and when he noticed Kagome's face go blank he said angrily," You haven't thought any of it through. Kagome, he will more than likely kill Sango anyway!"  
"It's the only way Inuyasha, maybe he'll keep his word and-"  
"Sorry to break it to you Kagome but demons have a tendency to be unreliable. If he keeps his word I'll eat my foot."  
"Who cares," Kagome burst out," Inuyasha, it's the only thing I can do. Even if he doesn't keep his word I did my best. It's my choice!"  
An awkward silence extended between them then in which both did there best to stare at the ground and not look at eachother, neither succeeded.  
"Are you going to miss us," Inuyasha asked quietly, breaking the silence finally.  
"Well, yeah," Kagome answered," I'm going to miss Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kaede and Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku, my mom, grandpa, Sota, and all the other people that I care about. Of course I'm going to miss them."  
"If you die you'll never be able to see them again," Inuyasha said matter of factly.  
"WHEN I die not if. And I know that, I'll miss them but thats my problem."  
Inuyasha searched his head for some other means of convincing Kagome not to sacrafice herself until he pulled something out of his mind that ticked him off the most.  
"What about me," Inuyasha asked.  
"What about you?"  
"Are you going to miss me?"  
"How can you ask that? Of course I'll miss you!"  
"Then why didn't you say so before?"  
"Well I didn't think I had to!"  
"I guess I know how much you'll miss me," Inuyasha grumbled," Probably about as much as a hole through your head."  
"Inuyasha how could you even think that," Kagome asked angrily," You know that I'll miss you!"  
"Then Kagome," Inuyasha began," Why are you leaving me?"  
Kagome knew what Inuyasha meant but was shocked by the way he made it sound.  
"L-leaving you," Kagome stammered.  
"You know, what forget it. I'm going to sleep."  
With that Inuyasha turned his back to her, layed on the ground, and stubbornly closed his eyes. Kagome was still thinking of the what he had said.

The village wasn't that far away now so Kagome walked that day. A few hours after sunset Kagome and Inuyasha reached were Jin told them to meet him.  
"Kagome," Jin exclaimed as he ran up and hugged her," Your here!"  
Inuyasha looked like he would have been happy to choke Jin but he stood still. Jin picked Kagome up in his arms.  
"Inuyasha, I'll take her from here," Jin announced as he turned to go," I trust you remember the way home?"  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes but nodded.  
"Well then, good bye," Jin said and then took off leaving a slight trail of dust behind.  
Inuyasha was about to leave when he saw a piece of paper lying on the ground. Curious, he picked it up and it turned out to be a note from Jin. The note said:  
Inuyasha,  
By now Kagome and I are headed to the village. I know that Kagome plans to sacrifice herself to some kind of demon, and I don't care what demon it is. I don't want her to die as much as you do, that's why I'm going to protect her as best as I can until you get there. If you have need of me after I'm killed I will be in the picture that Kagome carries in her pocket. Keep her safe Inuyasha. I love her just as much as you do.  
Sincerely,  
Jin  
Inuyasha crushed the note in his fist.  
"He doesn't know anything about how I feel about Kagome," Inuyasha growled," But I won't let Kagome die."  
Inuyasha ran in the direction that Kagome and Jin had left, planning to do whatever it takes to save Kagome.  
/

A while after Jin and Kagome had arrived in the village, one of the people that Dombin was controlling lead them to a tall cave and left them alone.

"Enter," A voice boomed from within the cave, Kagome and Jin obliged," Are you the 2 people who killed my brother?"

"Yeah, so what if we did," Jin called out, and for the first time Kagome noticed that he had changed into the clothes Inuyasha wore and was imitating that way he talked perfectly.

"You shall pay for your arrogance, half breed," the spider head demon sneered as he stepped out from the darkness.

Dombin was about 50 feet tall with 8 black and hairy legs with the head of an old.

"I've never been known for my refined taste, but you make even me sick," Jin shouted and laughed.

"That's exactly like Inuyasha," Kagome thought in surprise.

"At least I'm not a mere half demon," Dombin scoffed," Half demon, half power."

"Don't underestimate me, spider. I could squash you and make you eat most of those legs you got," Jin threatened," We can't all be powerful and good looking."

"But as I see you are neither."

"Compared to you, at least, I am."

"ENOUGH!" Dombin shouted angrily," You made me suffer by killing my brother. Now I'm going to make you suffer by killing your woman over here!"

Jin barely concealed the look of horror that had crossed his face.

"You ain't gonna make me suffer," Jin laughed, casting an apologetic glance in Kagome's direction," I don't care about Kagome; she's just a shard detector. Killing me first would make her suffer more than killing her would make me. One more thing, I'm the one that killed your brother, Kagome just kept me from dying."

"He must have copied Inuyasha's memories," Kagome thought.

Dombin seemed to consider this information for a moment and eventually nodded.

"Very well, I shall kill you first and avenge my brother," Dombin thundered as he grabbed Jin up, bit his neck, and let him drop to the ground.

Kagome began to cry when she saw Jin dead.

/

Inuyasha had followed the scent from the village and was about to walk into the cave where the scent ended when Myoga jumped on to his shoulder.

"Lord Inuyasha," Myoga screeched, bringing Inuyasha to a halt.

"What do you want Myoga? Can't you see I'm busy," Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, you must save Kagome before Dombin can perform the spell of devouring nightmares," Myoga said in a rush.

"What the heck is a spell of devouring nightmares?"

"The more powerful spider heads have a different kind of power then the lesser ones. One of these powers is the spell of devouring nightmares. First, Dombin would inject a certain kind of poison into its victim through a bite. The poison would then spread quickly through her body and make her fall asleep. Her dreams would turn to nightmares and eventually devour her soul from within!" Myoga explained.

"What about Sango," Inuyasha questioned.

"She'll be fine! All demon slayers learn the different kinds of poisons and one of the first ones they learn is the spider demons poison!" Myoga confessed.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha thundered," WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?"  
"Master Inuyasha, theres no need to be angry," Myoga squeaked," Shouldn't you go save Lady Kagome?"

"Fine, I'll deal with you later," Inuyasha growled then ran into the cave.

What met Inuyasha's eyes was not something he wanted to see. Inuyasha saw Jin's dead body nearly a foot away from Kagome who appeared to be sleeping.

"You, I thought I killed you," Dombin shouted when he noticed Inuyasha.

"Ya did," Inuyasha lied as he unsheathed his Tetsugia which immediately transformed into his father's fang," But I've come back, to kill you."

Before Dombin could retort, Inuyasha had charged him down with his sword while shouting," WINDSCAR!"

A burst of power and light flashed whirled at Dombin and split his body into nothingness with one final piercing scream.

"Master Inuyasha," Myoga called from behind him sadly," It's too late."

Inuyasha sheathed his sword, walked over to Kagome, sat down beside her, and wrapped one arm around her waist.

"The only way to save her now would be to go inside her dreams and make her wake up but we could only do that if we-"

Myoga stopped talking when he saw Inuyasha take out a tiny jar from inside his fire rat jacket and sat it on the ground.

"Would that help at all?"

Myoga quickly dropped to the ground, removed the lid from the jar, grabbed a small pinch full of the powder within, and threw it in Kagome's face.

"Lord Inuyasha, you must kiss lady Kagome!" Myoga exclaimed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, not sure if he had heard Myoga correctly.

"Inuyasha, that is the way to get in Kagome's dreams with this powder," Myoga explained.

Inuyasha's mind was reeling and his throat went dry.

"Are you sure," Inuyasha questioned quietly.

"You must do it now! It's the only way!"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's face and thought," You better be right about this Myoga."

Inuyasha bent down towards her and stopped, only an inch of a gap between them. He then quickly covered the distance by sealing his lips to hers.

"Kagome," Inuyasha thought as he closed his eyes and entered her dream.

/

Inuyasha found himself standing in a long open meadow almost completely covered in wild flowers. The sun beat down on him as he looked around in confusion.  
"This is Kagome's nightmare?" Inuyasha thought nervously," I don't like it."  
A second later the sun went out, all the flowers and grass disappeared and rain began to pour down around him.  
"What the-"  
Inuyasha stopped himself when he heard a woman screaming in the distance and heard a demon shout after her," I'M GONNA KILL YOU WENCH!"  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he recognized both of the voices and ran towards them. Inuyasha found himself as a demon chasing Kagome and covering the distance quickly.  
"GET DOWN KAGOME," Inuyasha shouted and after Kagome dropped to the ground he slashed at the demon version of himself and found that it disappeared when he reached it.  
"Strange," Inuyasha murmered as he sheathed his sword.  
"Don't move, half breed," Kagome called from behind him.  
Inuyasha turned to see Kagome pointing a bow at him.  
"Kagome, put that down your gonna poke somebody's eye out," Inuyasha informed her with a wagging finger.  
"SILENCE! Who are you and how do you know my name," Kagome yelled.  
"Kagome, you know who I am-"  
"Answer the questioned half breed!"  
"Don't call me half breed!"  
"Then what do you go by?"  
"Inuyasha."  
Kagome glared at him.  
"You can't be Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.  
"And why not," Inuyasha questioned.  
"BECAUSE INUYASHA IS DEAD," Kagome shouted at him," YOU JUST KILLED HIM!"  
"Look, Kagome I don't have time for this," Inuyasha said," You gotta wake up, other wise this poison thing is gonna devour your soul!"  
"Why should I believe that?"  
"Because it's true."  
Kagome slowly lowered her bow.  
"How do we leave this place," Kagome asked buisness like.  
"Actually, I'm not sure," Inuyasha admitted," I didn't really have time to think about that."  
"Well, then how did you get here?" Kagome asked curiously.  
Inuyasha blushed.  
"Does it really matter?"  
"Probably not, but the way you got here might be the way we both get back."  
Inuyasha thought for a moment.  
"Why do you believe me so easily?"  
"I'm not sure."  
"How do you know the other world is better than this one?"  
Kagome looked at him sadly.  
"Because it has to be," Kagome whispered sadly," Now whatever you did to get here, do it again."  
"I kissed you," Inuyasha informed her.  
"Then kiss me, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha gulped and once again his throat went dry.  
"K-kagome I-"  
"Just, please do it."  
Inuyasha nodded and grabbed the jar from his jacket. After throwing a pinch full of powder in her face, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her.  
/

Inuyasha and Kagome both slowly awoke from Kagome's nightmare. He quickly untangled himself from her and stood up before she could notice anything.

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured as she sat up and put 1 hand to her head," I got a headache."

Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and then her expression changed from confusion to anger abruptly.

"Inuyasha, I thought I told you not to come after me," Kagome growled as she stood up," I didn't want you to get hurt!"

Kagome had been swaying where she stood and without warning she fell forward, directly in Inuyasha's arms.

"You okay," Inuyasha asked calmly as he looked down at her.

"Why did you come," Kagome whispered.

"Do you honestly think that I would let you get yourself killed," Inuyasha questioned," Do you think you can stand?"

Kagome nodded, stood once more, and again fell into Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed and picked her up in his arms.

"I'll just carry you back, okay?"

Kagome nodded again and then nervously asked," What about Sango?"

"Myoga said that all demon slayers learn all types of spider head poisons."

"What about Jin? I saw him……. Die."

"Do you have the picture in your pocket?"

"Yes."

"Then he is alright, trust me."

Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his chest.

"I do trust you, with my life," Kagome thought then slowly and peacefully drifted to sleep.

/

Night had fallen by the time that Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten back to Kaede's village. Inuyasha had no idea how long it had been but he carried Kagome's backpack on his back and her in his arms.

"Guess I shouldn't wake the others this late," Inuyasha thought and after dropping Kagome's backpack off at Kaede's house, he headed for the tree that existed in Kagome's time as well.

Not long after Inuyasha laid Kagome down against the tree, sat beside her, and shook her shoulder.

"Kagome, wake up."

"Wwwwhhhhhyyyy?"

"I thought you might wanna know what happened after you passed out."

Kagome's eyes flipped open and she sat up, fully awake now.

"Alright," Inuyasha began nervously.

A few minutes later Inuyasha explained just about everything to Kagome that had happed.

"But wait," Kagome said with a confused expression," How did you get into my dream anyway?"

Inuyasha blushed and answered," It's not important. Just be glad I did."

"But how?"

"It's not important."

"Inuyasha, why won't you tell me?"

"Cause ya don't need to know!"

"I don't need to know but I wanna know!"

"Well that's just to dang bad!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"If you don't tell me I'll say it."

"Say what?"

"The word of command."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!'

"INUYASHA SI-"

"ALRIGHT! I KISSED YOU! HAPPY? NOW GO AHEAD AND GETALL MAD ABOUT IT!" Inuyasha finally shouted in exasperation.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You-"

"Yes, I kissed you Kagome."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled wide.

"Thank you," Kagome said to Inuyasha's astonishment," Thank you for saving my life, again."

"You mean your not mad," Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

Kagome shook her head.

"Why would I be mad? I'm glad you kissed me!" Kagome announced and then blushing stuttered," I-I-I mean-"

"I know what you mean," Inuyasha cut her off," Do you think we should be getting back now?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha stood and Kagome beside him. He was about to pick her up when she said," I can walk. Kaede's is not that far from here."

Inuyasha seemed a bit put out but they walked hand in hand to Kaede's in comfortable silence.

/

Over the course of 5 days Kagome became more and more withdrawn. She barely spoke and when she did Sango was the only one who heard. Kagome's eyes had also changed. They had lost their spark; it was as if the life had gone out of her. Kagome stood with Sango beside a well where they were gathering water.

"Kagome," Sango began in a cautious voice," Are you okay? Did something happen to you and Inuyasha while you were gone?"

"We told you Sango. Inuyasha saved me from the devouring dream things and killed Dombin. Why would you ask?"

"Well, Kagome you've been acting strange ever since you two got back! I'm just worried about you!"

"I'm fine," Kagome informed Sango coldly," There is nothing wrong."

"HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM," Sango burst out suddenly," Kagome you barely eat you barely speak and you look as if you're an empty shell! Even Inuyasha has noticed and that shows how bad it is!"

Kagome glared at Sango until she sighed.

"Sango I'm sorry," Kagome said," It's just that, I don't know. I guess I'm just worried because of how long I've been away from my own time."

Sango looked as if she was about to say something but decided against it.

"Alright Kagome. I believe you," Sango lied convincingly," I'll go take this water back to Kaede's."

Sango left then with hard eyes and as soon as she was out of earshot Kagome sighed.

"I wonder if I should tell her the truth," Kagome thought, placing the bucket full of water on the ground.

Without warning Kagome's knees buckled and fell out from underneath her. Kagome tried to hold onto the well but lost her grip and right before she fell into the dirt, strong arms caught her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured weakly, looking up at him.

Inuyasha starred back at her angrily.

"Where do you get off lying to us," Inuyasha growled," Kagome, you shouldn't suffer. We all know that there's something wrong with you and that you're in pain. Your cheeks are red and your skin is paler then usual, I'm taking you to Kaede and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

With that Inuyasha ran away from the well and to the village faster then usual.

/

Kagome was inside of Kaede's hut knocked out cold. As soon as he had laid her on the bedding and had explained to Kaede the problem, she was unconscious. Inuyasha now stood outside the door, daring anyone to try to come inside and harm her.

"Oh great," Inuyasha thought, catching a familiar scent," Why does he always come at the worst times?"

What appeared to be a miniature tornado came out of no where and disappeared in front of Inuyasha, leaving an angry Koga.

"Move out of the way mutt," Koga shouted," I need to see my Kagome!"

"I'm not moving Koga! Kagome can't be bothered right now," Inuyasha retorted," She's sick. Kaede is helping her."

"Are they helping her properly? Giving her medicine, staying by her side," Koga questioned forcefully.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered simply.

"That's somewhat of a relief," Koga admitted then curiously asked," Why aren't you in there?"

"I'm guarding this place from demons like you, wolf," Inuyasha informed him," Go find a moon to bark at will ya?"

"Shut up mutt! I still need to check on my Kagome," Koga commanded once again.

"She will never be your Kagome," Inuyasha snarled angrily.

"MOVE!"

"Make me."

"My pleasure mutt," Koga growled," As soon as I go inside."

"NO! Koga, she can't be bothered right now! Do you care what happens at all to Kagome?"

"Of course I do! Kagome is my mate!"

"One, no she isn't, wake up from your fantasy. Two, if you care for her you'll let her rest. She's been in pain for a few days and hasn't said a word to anybody about it, she just let herself suffer. The least you could do is let her get some sleep!"

Koga looked taken aback.

"You let her suffer like that and didn't do anything about it," Koga yelled fiercely.

"She didn't say anything! We didn't know for sure what was really happening," Inuyasha answered in annoyance, imagining a hundred ways to kill Koga in his mind.

Understanding(at last) Koga smiled.

"She's strong, that's for sure," Koga said," And she has her pride! Those are only a few of the reasons that I love Kagome! All she needs from me is to be wed properly like a regular human is. Then I can take her home at last."

"Kagome is not going to be YOUR bride," Inuyasha snarled, his eyes ablaze.

"Your just jealous that Kagome would rather be my woman than yours," Koga informed him with a smug smile.

"I ain't jealous, stupid."

"Whatever."

"I think you should leave now," Inuyasha said, more demanding then asking.

"It appears that MY Kagome is safe for now," Koga observed but then glaring at Inuyasha he growled," Just remember this mutt; keep your paws off of my Kagome. I know that you love her just as much as I do! And when I come back, Kagome will be coming with me!"

Before Inuyasha could retort, Koga ran away in a hurry. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, walked into Kaede's hut, and walked straight over to where Kagome lay asleep. He sat himself beside her and let his thoughts take over his mind.

"What does Koga know about me? He's just a stupid wolf who can't keep his mouth shut! But what he said, why does he think that I love Kagome," Inuyasha wondered, his ear twitching," Besides, even if I did love Kagome, how would I know if she loved me back?"

Inuyasha looked down upon the face he knew so well and wondered what she would think.

"Does Kagome love me? Could that be possible, even though sometimes we fight? Even though I've put her through so much," Inuyasha thought in confusion but then his eyes closed as he thought he realized something," No, Kagome doesn't love me."

Inuyasha's eyes flew open as he noticed a pain in his chest when those words had formed in his mind.

"That's strange. Wonder what would happen if I did that again," Inuyasha thought," Kagome can't love me."

Inuyasha winced from the pain that had come back, stronger this time.

"Kagome never has loved me and never will," Inuyasha whispered to quietly for Kaede to hear and before he knew what was happening, his arms wrapped around his chest and he almost collapsed onto the floor from the pain that he had caused himself.

"Inuyasha," Kaede asked, worried.

"Kaede," Inuyasha gasped out," I need you to say to me that Kagome doesn't love me and never will."

"But why-"

"Just do it Kaede!"

Kaede looked uncertain but finally she sighed and said slowly," Kagome does not love ye, and she never shall."

If he hadn't been expecting it, and hadn't had his arms around himself, Inuyasha would have thought that his chest was being ripped apart. Inuyasha bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming until the pain subsided to a violent, but not as bad, throbbing.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with ye," Kaede asked in concern.

"Kaede, isn't there somewhere you have to be," Inuyasha questioned back, wincing as he spoke.

"I suppose I could go and fetch some more medicinal herbs for Kagome," Kaede answered, standing as she spoke with a basket in hand.

Inuyasha nodded and Kaede left the room as quickly as possible for her, leaving Inuyasha alone with Kagome.

/

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome with a sigh.

"Why does this hurt so much," Inuyasha thought in despair," Why did it hurt to think that Kagome couldn't ever love me? How do I make the pain stop?"

Inuyasha searched the room for answers until he found it on Kagome's sleeping face.

"Maybe it could be possible," Inuyasha thought, using a different strategy to stop the pain," Maybe she always has."

The pain shrank from its lion wrath to the amount of a squeak of a mouse as soon as those words crossed his mind.

"Now to make it all go away," Inuyasha began," She always has and always will no matter what happens."

Instantly the pain vanished and instead a glowing feeling rose inside of Inuyasha, shining through on the surface and making him smile.

"What is this feeling," Inuyasha wondered aloud," Why would the thought of Kagome, not loving me, hurt that much? What about what Koga said before, about love?"

Inuyasha's heart pounded in his chest as he pondered the question that had formed.

"Do I…. love…. Her? Do I love Kagome? She's been here for so long, we were together since she came, bound by fait and the jewel quest. But, did all of those adventures forge the kind of bond that cannot be broken, love? Or am I just acting crazy?" Inuyasha asked himself, wracking his brain for answers," DO I? WHY ISN'T THIS KIND OF THING EASY TO KNOW?"

Inuyasha glared at the floor, memories of their times together flowing through his mind. He closed his eyes and after several long moments they sprang open.

"It's clear to me now. How could I not have seen this before, that," Inuyasha whispered then shouted," I LOVE KAGOME!"

/

Kagome found herself in a room that was completely white. The only thing that appeared to be out of the ordinary was that the walls had been replaced with mirrors.  
"Where am I," Kagome murmured and to her surprise she heard a response.  
"You are dreaming, my dear," a melodic voice crooned," For now, at least."  
Kagome glanced around and, seeing no one growled," Where are you and who are you?"  
"Why don't you look in the mirror, Kagome."  
Kagome, uncertain of anything else, finally glanced in the mirrors and gasped in shock.  
"So, do you understand yet?"  
In the mirror, starring back at her, was Kagome's reflection except she was altered. On her forehead she bore a red glowing star, her hair had tangles of orange and red, looking more like fire then hair. She held the purple sword in her hands that Kagome had received when she first united with the jewel shard that resided in her chest, and her reflection had black eyes with fingernails that put Inuyasha's claws to shame.  
"What's going on," Kagome stammered, taking an involuntary step backward.  
"You look shocked, Kagome," her reflection purred," You should be waking up soon. But, don't worry. You'll look just like me soon."  
"W-w-w-what?"  
"You still haven't noticed have you? To bad neither have your friends, Kagome. The jewel shard you are holding, its exhausting trying to keep it purified when the evil and malice is already so strong within it, isn't it?"  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"I'm afraid you do. You see, even the infamous Kikyo would have succumed by now. I'm impressed. But, after that idiotic spider head demon sent you into the spell of devouring nightmares, it temporarily knocked out your purification powers as a priestess, allowing the jewel shard to un-purify itself if you will. Haven't you felt it Kagome? The sudden desire to go off on someone for know reason? To kill anyone that comes near? Is that not why you were staying away from everyone, even if it meant being lonely, suffering in pain, and going without food? Is that not why you strayed from Inuyasha the most, realizing that he might be hurt? Face it Kagome, you knew this was coming, and you didn't do a thing about it," the reflection taunted," You, and everyone else will pay for it now, even your beloved Inuyasha."  
"Why," Kagome whispered," Why, how, can Naraku do this?"  
"At least your not as dumb as I thought. You at least understood that Naraku was behind all of this," the reflection scoffed," It won't help you but, Naraku believes that the key to destroying Inuyasha for good is to get rid of you, and the easiest and safest way for him is to control you and pin you against him and-"  
"Inuyasha would never hurt me," Kagome finished," It's ingenious! But, Inuyasha isn't stupid."  
"Hmm?"  
"He'll kill me if he has to," Kagome informed her reflection strongly," I'll make him if I have to. He'll kill me, and then avenge me by killing Naraku. So go to him, tell him this message, tell him to crawl into the deepest, filthiest, pit he can find, and hope to god my Inuyasha doesn't make his death slow and the worst kind of painful!"  
The reflection looked shocked for a moment, but then it laughed. The laughter vibrated the mirrors and shook the white room to the core.  
"My, my. So sure of yourself, aren't you? You think that your little half breed is going to save the day once again?"  
"Half demon is all he needs to send you to hell," Kagome hissed," And may I remind you, Naraku is no more of a demon then he is."  
The reflection sneered at her, and then, stepping out of the mirror whispered," It is time to put your theory to the test."

Inuyasha was sitting anxiously beside Kagome when her eyelids opened slowly.  
"Kagome I need to tell you something," Inuyasha began," I-"  
"Get away from me, Inuyasha," Kagome commanded, standing up and backing away to the wall.  
"Kagome? What's wrong?"  
"Inuyasha, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away."  
Inuyasha looked hurt and Kagome would have apologized and explained if she had had more time.  
"Kagome, do you hate me that much," Inuyasha asked quietly, taking a step towards her.  
"Inuyasha, please," Kagome requested," If you don't stay away, you could be killed!"  
Inuyasha's eyes became instantly alert.  
"What's going on?"  
"The shard, Inuyasha I can't keep it purified much longer!"  
Suddenly, in Inuyasha's mind it all made sense. She had passed out from exhaustion, she avoided everyone because she didn't know what would happen, and she didn't say anything because she didn't want them to worry.  
"Kagome, I'm not leaving," Inuyasha announced finally.  
"Inuyasha, be reasonable," Kagome whispered," There is nothing you can do! Don't be rash!"  
"NO KAGOME," Inuyasha shouted, running towards her and grabbing her in a unbreakable hug," I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU!"  
Kagome tried to break away, but Inuyasha refused to let her go.  
"Is Kagome becoming warmer," Inuyasha thought.  
She was, her temperature was rising to 110 degrees and Inuyasha pulled back to see flaming hair, a red star on her forehead, and black eyes.  
"Inuyasha, run."

Sango sat beside Miroku on a grass covered hill, with a full moon out. Sango sat with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face glaring at the ground.  
"Stupid Kagome and Inuyasha," Sango muttered, catching Miroku off guard.  
"I understand how you could rise to the conclusion about Inuyasha, but what did lady Kagome do?"  
"When are they gonna wake up and realize that they are more then friends? That they are in love? They both idiots to not realize that," Sango said matter of factly.  
"I agree, people should understand when they are in love."  
"And what did happen with Dombin? I mean they said Inuyasha went into her dream or whatever and brought her back, but how did he get into her dream in the first place?"  
Miroku sat quietly for a moment.  
"Well," Miroku answered," There is one way. But there is no way that Inuyasha would have done that."  
"Done what," Sango demanded.  
"Well, forgive me for I do not remember the name of it, there is a type of powder. It is incredibly rare but it allows you to go into some one else's dream. There are a few conditions of course. As soon as the person wakes up, you are no longer in there dream. Also there is only one way to use it, and that is to kiss the person."  
"You don't think that, Inuyasha, kissed her?"  
"If lady Kagome's life was endangered, he just might. You know how protective of her he is."  
Sango looked shocked, and stared at the sky.  
"You think he kissed her?"  
"Now that I think about it, yes. Inuyasha could have gotten the powder from any number of people or demons and if he does love lady Kagome then he might actually use it."  
"Still doesn't explain what's wrong with Kagome though," Sango muttered.  
"We'll just have to wait and see Sango. For now, that's all we can do," Miroku answered.

Now with more strength, Kagome shoved Inuyasha away from her.  
"I do not have much time," Kagome informed him," There is only one way for you to be safe and not go after me."  
Kagome closed her eyes, and suddenly a barrier began to take shape around Inuyasha. It looked as if someone recorded something dissolving and rewinded it. Soon the purple shield was complete and Kagome's whole frame shuddered.  
"Now I have even less time," Kagome growled, her teeth sharpening into fangs," Eventually it will disappear, according to the amount of time I have given it. That should hold you until I'm gone, allowing you to kill me when the time is right, and not before hand. Be careful Inuyasha."  
Before Inuyasha could protest Kagome had disappeared, teleporting to some unknown place to him.  
"KAGOME," Inuyasha shouted, shaking the rooftop of Kaede's house.  
Inuyasha slashed at the barrier and even after every devastating blow he laid on it, the shield prevailed.  
"Kagome, what do you mean by kill you," Inuyasha wondered angrily, continuing to slash at the wall of see through purple," Why are you doing this? I could have helped you!"  
Inuyasha finally slumped to the ground angrily.  
"I will save you," Inuyasha decided," Even if I have to go through Naraku and everything else we faced, I will rescue you and kill him!"

Kikyo was closer to Kaede's village then she had been in a long time.  
"It's been a while," Kikyo murmured, the wind blowing her long raven black hair.  
Kikyo's eyes suddenly became unfocused, and for the first time, she was one with Kagome who was now flying in anguish to Naraku against her will. She saw, thought, and heard everything that Kagome did and when she was herself again, silent tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"That's new," Kikyo whispered, wiping her face," But should I help her?"  
Kikyo went through all the reasons she should and should not help Kagome.  
"If I don't help her, Inuyasha could be killed and Naraku could be free to do whatever he wants," Kikyo realized and then with hard eyes she decided," I will help, to spare the lives that could be taken if I don't."  
/

Kagome appeared upon a tree stump where Naraku sat perched with a smug smile twisted on his face.

"You made it, but I see that even though your actions are controlled by me already, your mind has yet to succumb to my will," Naraku observed then standing up and stretching out his hand," Let's go."

Kagome glared at his hand and thought she would never touch that hand in her right state of mind. She would just as soon smack it away. But Kagome did not disobey Naraku, she placed her hand in his and he grabbed her up and a moment later they appeared in front of Naraku's new castle protected by his very own green barrier.

"Welcome, Kagome," Naraku announced," Kohaku, show Kagome to her room and guard her, just in case she gets a little rebellious."

Kohaku stepped forward and grabbed Kagome's arm.

"This way," Kohaku said quietly, dragging her alongside with him.

"Kohaku," Kagome whispered, still in control of her words," What is he planning?"

"Not now, lady Kagome," Kohaku whispered back," The walls have ears, and their not on your side."

Kagome understood and instead of speaking, focused all the power she had left to trying to purify the jewel shard embedded in her chest. Kohaku led her into a room inside of the castle hastily.

"Master Naraku will be here soon to give you further instruction," Kohaku informed her, bowed, and then left the room.

Kagome sat down and crossed her legs.

"Nothing left to do but wait," Kagome thought then closed her eyes and did just that.

/

By the time Kikyo had gotten to the hut where Inuyasha was held captive in his little barrier he had given up banging on the sides with his sword.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo called in a monotone voice," Kagome did this, didn't she?"

Inuyasha looked up in shock.

"K-kikyo," Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"I can see that she did," Kikyo answered her own question," I had no idea her power had gotten this strong. It almost matches my own."

"Kikyo, why are you here," Inuyasha questioned after he had overcome the shock of her being there.

Kikyo glared at him, surprising Inuyasha.

"I don't have the kind of time nor the patience to explain right now," Kikyo informed him hostilely," Why is Kagome's power stronger then it used to be, and so strong that she can send me visions of what's happening to her through her mind?"

"Kagome has a shard of the sacred jewel inside her," Inuyasha mumbled, sounding angry with himself," Now she is on her way to Naraku because the shard has turned black. She's being controlled but before she left she put this around me so I wouldn't get hurt and said something about me having to kill her at the right time."

By the time Inuyasha had finished explaining Kikyo was shaking with rage.

"You fool," Kikyo said quietly, trying hard not to let her emotions take control of her," You allowed her to keep the shard INSIDE of her body? Inuyasha, why did you let her do that?"

"Well, we thought it would be safer," Inuyasha began, deciding to leave out the fact that it had been his idea," We thought that if it was inside of her that it wouldn't become tainted and that she would be able to protect herself if she needed to. But when she put it inside of her, she was faster, stronger, had different clothes, had a sword, and with the sword she made a whole new world out of a picture thing appear."

"You do realize that with that shard inside of her she will only get stronger, and eventually with Naraku, even you Inuyasha will not be able to go up against her," Kikyo said matter of factly.

Kikyo waved her hand and the barrier around Inuyasha disappeared as if it were nothing.

"Thank you for the help," Kikyo said, turning her back on him," And one more thing, Inuyasha. If you love Kagome, you should give her all of your heart. She deserves more then a half sided love."

Kikyo then walked away, leaving Inuyasha in as much shock as when she had came.

/

Naraku entered the room where Kagome sat silently. He smirked and reached out a hand to brush her cheek.

"You shall be a marvelous creation, once I'm done building you," Naraku whispered in her ear, making her want to punch him more than anything," Until then, keep your emotions in check."

Naraku turned and left the room slowly and stopped at the door.

"Kohaku, I believe that our un wanted guests are on they're way," Naraku said, turning his head to look at Kohaku standing guard by the door," Prepare the 'welcoming party' for them."

Kohaku nodded and then Naraku left, laughing quietly. It was at that moment that Kagome succumbed entirely to the shard's effects.

/

Inuyasha was running like a madman. Even Sango and Miroku (who were riding on Kirara's back) couldn't keep up with him.

"INUYASHA," Sango shouted," SLOW DOWN!"

"I SEE NARAKU'S BARRIER UP AHEAD," Inuyasha shouted back," I AIN'T STOPPING UNTIL I SAVE KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO BREAK IT," Sango yelled," WE NEED TO WAIT FOR KIKYO TO COME!"

"NO!"  
"INUYASHA BE REASONABLE!"

Those sent a jolt down Inuyasha's spine.

"Kagome told me to be reasonable," Inuyasha recalled then angrily shouted back," I'M GONNA SAVE MY KAGOME AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU OR NARAKU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

Inuyasha swiped out his Tetsugia and while still running, slashed it through the barrier with the words," WIND SCAR!"

As soon as the barrier dissolved, Inuyasha ran inside. Sango and Miroku landed near where it had been with wide eyes.

"Did he just say, his Kagome?"

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Can you say black mail?)

/

Naraku knew the exact moment when Inuyasha had penetrated his barrier and he had to admit, he didn't think Inuyasha was capable of that power.

"I underestimated him," Naraku announced and after returning to Kohaku and Kagome said," Kohaku, take Kagome behind the castle. Inuyasha will find her there and there they will begin the fight."

"But, master, why do you wish them to fight," Kohaku questioned in an even tone.

"Inuyasha would never hurt Kagome," Naraku proclaimed," Even if he knew she was being controlled. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to harm that wench. But she is under my control and there for can kill Inuyasha before he can do anything."

Kohaku was horrified but he kept his emotions at bay and pretended to be perfectly relaxed as he left to carry out Naraku's orders.

/

Kikyo appeared beside the stunned Miroku and Sango who were standing stock still beside where the barrier had reappeared when Inuyasha had went inside.

"Where is Inuyasha? Did he break through some how," Kikyo asked sternly," He shouldn't be so reckless. If he wasn't there I might be able to bring Kagome back to her normal state."

Kikyo sighed and made a bow and a set of arrows materialize in her hands.

"You 2, make sure that no one but me and Inuyasha goes anywhere near Kagome. Not even yourselves, alright?"

Sango and Miroku both nodded immediately and Kikyo took aim at the barrier.

"My sacred arrow should be enough to penetrate it," Kikyo said, and then effortlessly released the arrow that shone brightly into the barrier.

Naraku's last protection dissipated before their eyes, allowing Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku with Kirara to pass.

/

Sesshomaru had come to the barrier without Rin our Jaken by his side.

"So this is where Naraku is, eh," Sesshomaru thought, glancing around him," But something strange is happening, that girl. That human wench, Kagome, her power has grown. She may even be more powerful than Inuyasha himself. What doesn't make sense to me is that her aura isn't pure like it used to be, it is now tainted and evil."

Sesshomaru took out his sword Tokijin and calmly walked closer to where the battle was about to begin.

/

Jaken sat grumpily and glared over at Rin who was cheerfully collecting flowers from the meadow.

"Why would master Sesshomaru leave without me," Jaken grumbled, leaning his staff against Ah-uh's side," What if he needs my assistance?"

"Master Jaken! Look at this," Rin called out, running towards him as fast as she could.

"What is it Rin? Can't you see I'm busy," Jaken retorted irritably as Rin came within a foot from him.

"But, Master Jaken look," Rin held out a red scarf in her hands," This is Lady Kagome's scarf! I'm sure of it!"

Jaken finally looked at it and when he reached out and grabbed it, Jaken dropped it immediately.

"Something is wrong with her," Jaken said before he could stop himself.

"I know! I can sense it, this scarf feels almost like Naraku to me," Rin announced sadly," I'm worried about her. She was always so kind to me."

Jaken starred at Rin in surprise for a moment.

"You can sense the aura?"

"Yes Master Jaken!"

"But Rin, even I who am a demon can barely sense it! It's been a while since she had dropped it and the aura has all but disappeared! How can you, a human child, sense it," Jaken questioned nervously.

Rin looked surprised.

"Jaken, what are you talking about? It's so strong I can hardly touch it," Rin informed him matter of factly," But I do think Lady Kagome dropped it a while ago. Do you think we should go find where she went?"

"Alright. Get on Ah-uh's back, he can track her by following her scent."

"Thank you Master Jaken."

Rin hopped on Ah-uh's back carefully and soon after Jaken followed. But neither of them knew was that Rin was destined to be a priestess and that her powers were beginning to develop.

/

Inuyasha didn't meet anybody on his way to find Kagome and to be honest it wouldn't matter if he had. Nothing in the world could keep him from getting to Kagome.

"WHERE IS SHE," Inuyasha shouted as Kohaku came into view.

Kohaku looked shocked. He gulped and then bolted away towards where he had come from.

"GET BACK HERE," Inuyasha yelled as he ran after him.

Inuyasha turned a corner where Kohaku had went and found him to be no where in sight. He turned his back to where he had went and sighed.

"Where's Kagome? What could Naraku have done with her," Inuyasha wondered aloud angrily.

Suddenly something exploded behind Inuyasha and the ground shook beneath him.

"INUYASHA," Someone boomed behind him, their voice magnified louder then it normally would have been.

Despite the fact that Inuyasha was still ticked at Kohaku, despite the fact that the person's voice was altered, despite everything, Inuyasha's heart began to beat so fast that it almost popped out of his chest. He turned excitedly to face the person he loved the most.

"Kagome?"

As soon as Inuyasha uttered her name, Kagome shot a bolt of fire that missed him by a hair.

"IT IS TIME TO FIGHT," Kagome shouted, standing on top of the rubble of the shed that she had been concealed in," DRAW YOUR SWORD!"

For once Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

"K-Kagome?"

Kagome jumped high into the air with her sword above her head and Inuyasha noticed she had changed into the clothes that the jewel had given her. Inuyasha took out his Tetsugia and held it above him as Kagome and her purple sword came in contact with it. Sparks flew everywhere when the swords met and Inuyasha saw her black eyes.

"It's like the life has gone out of her," Inuyasha realized and for no particular reason he whispered to her," I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes for one instant became normal as she whispered back," You have to kill me."

Then she was gone and her eyes were black again, Inuyasha could no longer reach her.

/She flung him away from her and seemed to be in an even angrier state then before.

"How DARE you say that to me," Kagome growled at him, her voice echoing through the air and shaking the desolate area," How DARE you tell me that you love me you filthy half-breed!"

Inuyasha lowered his head, starring at the ground where he was thrown onto, the dust rising from the ground and onto his clothes. He looked up at her again and then, amazingly, he began to laugh.

"You just don't get it," Inuyasha announced, standing up and dusting the dirt off of him," Do you?"

"Shut up and die!" Kagome shouted with her eyes ablaze.

Kagome ran towards him with blinding speed and her sword slicing the air in front of her. Inuyasha was barely able to dodge it, and then, turning through the air, he landed right behind her, and grabbed her shoulders.

"Let go!"

"Why don't you make me?"

Kagome was about to slice his hands off when Inuyasha grabbed her hand that was on the sword and pried it off of the hilt. He then grabbed the sword itself and threw it as far as he could. The sword landed with it's blade in the ground with a dull thud. Kagome was even more furious then before as she tore him off of her.

"I have no need of a sword! I'll kill you with my bare hands," Kagome declared viciously.

"Oh yeah," Inuyasha shouted, getting angrier as well," Just you try it!"

Kagome raised her arms from her sides in the air and closed her eyes. A moment later her fingernails grew twice their already impossible length and her eyes reopened.

"It's like she has swords for fingers," Inuyasha observed, far from fearful but amused instead.

Kagome grinned maliciously at him with taunting eyes.

"Kagome will never love you," she crooned, pointing at him with one claw," And she never has."

Inuyasha twitched.

"She's just trying to mess with your mind," Inuyasha thought to himself," This may look like Kagome, it may be her body, but it is not truly her. I need to ignore everything she says."

Kagome looked a little disappointed when she noticed her words had no affect on him but she did not give up.

"It's so sad," Kagome whispered in a false sweet voice," Your about to die at the hands of the woman that you love. I guess what they say is true."

Kagome's eyes flashed and she sped toward him, her claws dragging in her wake through the air.

"LOVE HURTS!"

Inuyasha jumped back and narrowly avoided her claws scratching his face off.

"She cut me," Inuyasha realized, seeing the blood on his hands after wiped his face clean.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to keep a level head.

"She really is trying to kill me," Inuyasha thought gravely.

Kagome glanced at him with a smirk.

"Looks like a got you," Kagome observed while reaching her claws up and licking off his blood from them," Yum. What's with the face? Don't worry; I don't want to kill you right away anymore, especially after seeing the look you got just from a little scrape."

Inuyasha glared at her, his thoughts racing and his pulse quickening as it dawned on him she was acting like Jakotsu of the Band of Seven. A shudder of hatred for Jakotsu ran down his spine, the memory of the pervert still strong within his mind.

"Do you think I can make you scream," Kagome questioned softly with a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"I'm not going to kill you," Inuyasha informed her, taking a few steps towards her.

"Why it's no fun if you don't play along," Kagome pouted, her arms crossed in front of her," Maybe a few more scratches will change your mind."

"I'm serious Kagome," Inuyasha growled," I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh really?"

Kagome charged at him again and for the first time Inuyasha swung his fist at her, landing in her stomach. Kagome was flung back through the air, landing on the ground noisily and splitting open her own ditch the size of her.

"Never said I won't."

/

Kikyo appeared with her soul collectors beside her to find that Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting.

"He's fighting back," Kikyo gasped in surprise.

Kikyo then saw that Inuyasha was holding back, and had no intention of killing her.

"I guess this means he knows that he can't bring her back so easily," Kikyo thought, taking out one of her sacred arrows," Now, I should work on purifying her and then taking the jewel out."

Kikyo tried aiming at Kagome but unfortunately, Inuyasha kept getting in her way. She sighed in frustration and dropped her arrows.

"I guess I'm going to have to get in this fight," Kikyo muttered, striding towards them hurriedly.

/

Kohaku was standing a safe distance away from Inuyasha and Kagome when he felt a hand on his shoulder spin him around and hold a sword at bay by his throat.

"What exactly is going on between Inuyasha and that woman," Sesshomaru questioned calmly, seeing a fearful look in Kohaku's eyes.

"She's being controlled by the jewel shard," Kohaku whispered, just in case Naraku was near enough to hear what he was saying," Inuyasha isn't trying to kill her though, he wants to bring her back from the jewel's grasp."

Sesshomaru nodded and released the boy.

"I see," Sesshomaru said," I suppose that must mean that Naraku is now strong enough to over come her as a priestess."

Sesshomaru glanced over at the battle, noting the changes that had gone through Kagome's appearance and the look of sadness on his half brother's face.

"Why aren't you leaving boy," Sesshomaru asked Kohaku who gulped and ran away with a look of fear spread wide on his young face.

Sesshomaru returned his attention to the matter at hand and saw from afar priestess that looked similar to Kagome.

"Isn't that the woman who shot Inuyasha to the tree 50 years ago," Sesshomaru wondered, and after a moment thought aloud," What is she doing here?"

Sesshomaru watched as Kikyo prepared to shoot an arrow into the battle but in frustration, cast it aside and charge towards them.

"Maybe she is going to purify the jewel shard," Sesshomaru realized," If she is, she's probably the only who can help her now. Unless, someone was to kill Naraku."

Sesshomaru took a moment to decide whether he should stay and watch, or leave them on they're on seeing as he had no idea where Naraku was (though he would never admit it to anyone).

"This could be amusing," Sesshomaru thought, finally making the decision to stay at a distance to view the battle taking place


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha didn't know when or rather why Kikyo had came into the fight but at that moment, he was grateful. As soon as Kikyo had gotten in between them she slammed her hands together and murmured an incantation to low for either of the other 2 to hear.  
"What do you plan to do, Kikyo," Kagome hissed, somewhat nervous and already knowing that she wasn't just doing what she was for the fun of it.  
Kikyo looked up at her and took her hands apart from one another. In the space between her hands a shining blue light had appeared and was so bright Kagome had to squint to look at it. ⌠There is something within the light," Kagome realized in confusion, beginning to take slow steps back.  
Kagome was right. Within the light, there was a small red sphere the size and shape of a golf ball. Purple veins dark as night twisted, wrapping around it until that's was the only color visible. Suddenly the blue sphere shown brighter than any star, hotter than the sun's rays, and within the same instant, it shot itself to Kagome, curling through the air and leaving a streak of light dust in it's tracks. Without notice, Kagome was knocked to the ground when the sphere made impact and as soon as it did, the sphere slowly sunk inside of Kagome, completely disappearing from view.  
"GACK!" Kagome gasped as she put her hand to her mouth and began coughing violently," WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" Kagome hacked into her hands and eventually black muck appeared in them, looking exactly like tar.  
"Kagome," Inuyasha called, taking a step towards her then being blocked by Kikyo's arm asked," What did you do to Kagome?" Kikyo glanced sideways at him, as if saying how painstakingly obvious it was.  
"I removed Naraku's power over her," Kikyo explained," If you try, you just might be able to reach her. Only you can bring her completely back. But when the battle is done Inuyasha, I will need to remove the shard from her, so as not to have her controlled again." Kikyo started backing away, then stopped once she was around 50 feet from them.  
"I'll watch from here," Kikyo called.  
Inuyasha swiveled his head back to Kagome and watched as she slowly stood up shakily on her legs. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and then her hands on her pant legs. Kagome grinned at him evily.  
"Go ahead, half-breed," Kagome taunted," Try to reach me." He felt a surge of fury wash over him as he barred his eyes into hers, seeing the blackness. And to be honest, he had absolutely and completely no idea what he was going to do, not that he'd ever admit it.  
"Alright," Inuyasha muttered, and then sighed," Alright." Inuyasha took a step towards her, and was a little surprised when she made no move to stop him.  
"I'll let you attack first this time," Kagome cooed, her arms crossed," I want to see your full power, I can feel it. Don't hold back. I WILL kill you if you do." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, infuriating Kagome.  
"Enough with the drama, you obsessive, pathetic, version of the real Kagome," Inuyasha continued, taking a few more steps towards her," Go ahead. I want you to try and kill me. No, I DARE you to try and kill me." Kagome snarled at him, sinking her teeth into her lips and causing blood to gush out. In a moment Inuyasha had crossed the space between them, an inch away from her, Kagome didn't move a muscle.  
"Attack," Kagome growled.  
"You first," Inuyasha retorted.  
Kagome scowled and then out of pure fury, she spat the blood from her mouth directly onto Inuyasha's cheek. "Will you fight me now," Kagome questioned with a look of accomplishment on her face.  
A small smirk appeared on Inuyasha's lips, but not a sarcastic or angry one.  
"No," he replied, looking her directly in the eyes," Because, even if your mind is taken over and your form has changed, killing you would mean killing Kagome. MY Kagome, and I can't do that, your still her-Inuyasha paused for affect- And I love you for it." Kagome slapped Inuyasha so hard that he was brought to his knees. The next thing he knew he was being dragged up by the front of his jacket and brought an inch from Kagome's angry face. Kagome's teeth were pointing out from her mouth which itself was curled into a snarl, her eyes wide and her eyebrows imprinted to the shape of a v with a missing end.  
"YOU," Kagome growled at him, her breathing ragged and her hand that wasn't grabbing him held out back with the claws pointed upwards," I thought I made it perfectly clear that you are NEVER to say that to me!" "I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha repeated.  
Kagome angrily swiped him with her claws, yet, for some reason, she didn't do it enough to cause any severe damage. Inuyasha had been dropped when she had struck him and he looked back up at her.  
"I love you." "SHUTUP," Kagome screamed, kicking him far from her on his back.  
"That one hurt," Inuyasha thought, as he forced his body to get back up.  
He started walking towards her again, a determined expression on his face.  
"I LOVE you." "SHHHUUUUUTTTTTTUUUUUUUPPPPP," Kagome screamed even louder than ever, bringing her hand out in front of her and shooting a bolt of lightning at him that landed on Inuyasha's right shoulder as if he had had a target painted on it.  
Inuyasha winced as he held his wounded shoulder with his other hand and looked back up at Kagome. He gasped.  
"Her eyes are a little wet for some reason," Inuyasha realized," I need to keep going, I'm reaching her." Inuyasha was more determined than ever as he all but ran to Kagome and stopped when he was close enough to hug her.  
"I love you Kagome," Inuyasha shouted at her.  
Kagome punched him, his head twisting to the side.  
"WHY DON'T YOU EVER SHUT YOUR FREAKIN' MOUTH," Kagome yelled at him, now tears streaming down her face and landing on her shirt.  
Inuyasha shoved his head facing front again, one of his eyes closed from the punch.  
"I LOVE YOU KAGOME," Inuyasha yelled at her, and then without warning, he grabbed her shoulders and kissed her, catching her completely off guard.  
Kagome struggled against him, crying, punching, and kicking him as hard as she could. Kagome gradually slowed to pounding her fist on his shoulder, tears continueing to tear down her face, and her arms quivering. Finally she stopped everything altogether.  
"She's gonna kill me for this," Inuyasha though, but then strangely argued in his mind," But right now I really don't give a crap"  
Kagome's eyes closed slowly, and she entered the deeper realms of her mind, where the real her lye in waiting to return to Inuyasha.

Kagome was falling. Forever, it seemed, until she landed on something hard but at the same time soft, and she didn't have to open her eyes to know that she was in the place with the mirrors all around her.  
"Welcome back," the same musical voice that was now coated with a sarcastic twist remarked," Ready to banish me yet?"  
This time Kagome did open her eyes.  
"No."  
"To bad."  
Kagome glanced around herself and her shoulders slumped in defeat.  
"Now you ready?"  
She looked the evil version of herself directly in her reflected eyes and said," I've got a proposition for you."  
"What about," the evil Kagome asked, not being able to keep the curiosity out of her voice.  
"I will not banish you," Kagome said slowly, letting her words sink in," If you promise to never, and I mean never, possess me again."  
"What if you ask for it?"  
Kagome thought for a moment and than nodded curtly.  
"If I ask, it's alright. But you'd have to give me back control if or when I ask for it."  
Then the evil Kagome did something that shocked Kagome, she laughed.  
"You actually expect me to believe that your not going to banish me? After I hurt you and your beloved? How do I know you won't just dump me when it gets inconvenient for you?"  
"How dare you accuse me of that! I swear, on my own life that I would never go back on my promise-"  
"Would you swear on Inuyasha's life?"  
"His, my family's, even all of my friends."  
"That's a big promise. So be it," the evil Kagome said, smiling tentatively," I accept your offer."  
"'Bout time to."  
Kagome smiled herself brightly and placed one hand on the mirror in front of her.  
"It is time."  
The evil Kagome cautiously mirrored her actions.  
"Yes, it is."  
That was when the evil Kagome, who didn't look so evil anymore, crashed through the mirror, into Kagome's arms, and sobbed into her shoulder. The shards of glass flew everywhere, but none landed on the two because they were now two halves of a whole. Life's just fun with it's little surprises that way.

Inuyasha had long since let go of Kagome. When she had passed out, he layed her carefully on the ground and sat beside her.  
"Is she ever going to wake up?"  
Inuyasha turned his head to the side to face Kikyo.  
"Of course she will."  
"Most priestesses would have awakened by now, Inuyasha. Have her spiritual powers been fully realized yet?"  
"Er..."  
"They haven't have they," Kikyo stated more than questioned and after a nod from Inuyasha she sighed and continued," Than you will have to consider the possibility that she might not wake up."  
One of those annoyingly endless silences that seem to last forever but in reality they are only about a minute long passed between them.  
"She's still alive, I can hear her breathing," Inuyasha said aloud, trying to convince himself along with Kikyo.  
He started to pass the time by counting every shallow breath Kagome took, until at last though, his body stiffened and his teeth gritted.  
"If Kagome takes 5 breaths every 10 seconds than she should take around 30 breaths a minute. So why is it that she took over 200 of them in the past minute?" Inuyasha questioned himself in his mind worriedly, not even bothering to figure out how he knew that exactly.  
The next second, the moment he'd been dreading, the inevitable happened. Her heart stopped beating.  
"No."  
"Inuyasha?"  
"Oh no. It's not true." She can't be gone, she promised she'd always be by my side.  
"She promised."  
"Inuyasha? You see, I told you," Kikyo muttered, amazingly she looked as if she would cry.  
"She lied to me. She promised me, she lied."  
And then he screamed. The sound of a man who had lost everything.


End file.
